What are we fighting for
by itachiluv89
Summary: Keeping my identity a secret and trying to protect a criminals son from his enemies within the village was not the ideal life. But it was the one I was thrown into, and I didn't regret any of it. To protect my son and the ones I hold dear I would do whatever it took to protect them, even betray my own Village. ItachiXOC [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]
1. How I got this Way

**What are we fighting for**

 **Author Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to** _ **'What are we fighting for'**_ **. I do hope I didn't lose any readers because of what I did, and maybe I have gained some readers from the anticipation of an updated version for this story. I have made changes to every chapter, in my opinion this story is going to be so much better. I truly love this story and that is why I am taking to the time to re-do it and make it better. So without further ado please read on and let me know what you think. – itachiluv89**

 _ **Summary: Keeping my identity a secret and trying to protect a criminals child from his enemies within the Village was not the ideal life. But it was the one I was thrown into, and I didn't regret any of it. To protect my son and the ones I held dear I would do whatever it took to protect them, even betray my own Village.**_

 **Chapter One: How I got this Way**

" _ **You'll never feel at home. Anywhere, anywhere you go. And when you sit around, all your questions they start to grow. They won't give you any answers. And they lie about what they don't know." Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm**_

I was only six years old when my real identity was taken from me. I was wondering the outskirts of Konoha when I was found by a group of ANBU. One of which had hair just like me but it stuck up like a Scarecrow.

"Hi there, don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help."

"I'm not scared."

"That's good. Do you know where you are?"

"No."

He nodded his dog masked face before talking again.

"You are in the Land of Fire on the border of Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, I don't have any. Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, you are safe now. I'm going to take you into the Village and hopefully we can find someone who knows you."

He picked me up, I felt safe even though I did not know this man, or should I say teen he was about ten years older than me at the time. The group took me to their T&I headquarters where I met Ibiki Morino. Despite what people would say about this man he was very kind and never once did I feel frightened by him. They checked me over for any injuries and drew blood from me.

He had me bathed and clothed with fresh clean clothes by a female ANBU. I started freaking out when the dog masked man handed me to another ANBU who was not him and male. I was not comfortable around men, yet there was something about the one who had carried me all the way back to his Village I felt a connection. At the time I didn't know what it meant to sense another's chakra, so I didn't know that it was his chakra I was drawn to that made me feel safe.

When I finally met Hiruzen, after several hours, he asked me a series of questions, which I answered the best I could. The one question he asked that I was very positive I knew was my name and age.

"Well dear,"

I hesitated for just a moment before telling him what he wanted to know.

"My name is Yuuna and I'm six years old. I don't know my last name."

"That's alright child, I have had some of my Shinobi ask around the Village but no one has mentioned or had even known that a child was missing. We are not sure of where you came from or why no one seems to know of your existence."

He paused.

"Because of this child and for your safety you will be giving a new name. You will become Yuuna Hatake. Do you remember the man with hair like yours? You clung to him the whole way back to the Village."

"Yes I remember, the one with the dog mask."

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, and from now on you will be living with him. He will be known as your brother, and your father's name is Sakumo Hatake."

"When will they be here?"

"Kakashi will be here soon, but Sakumo has been dead for quit sometime. To be honest about six years, so just around the time you would have been born."

So this old man has given me a new name, a brother with the hair of a scarecrow and a father who died when I was born. Why not just send me to an orphanage? Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door and it opened slightly.

"Ah, Lord Hokage I know I'm actually early but is she ready yet?"

The scarecrow peaked his head in and I turned to see him. We resembled each other greatly from both having white hair. Though my facial feature would be my down fall as to my true identity, I looked a lot like Tobirama Senju. As I would get older I would come to realize I had the same affinity for wood style jutsu just like Hashirama Senju, and the same strength when it came to being a sensory type like Tobirama Senju. Kakashi would become one of those I would be able to sense from no matter the distance as would another person, but I will talk about him later.

"Hm, Come in Kakashi I am actually finished with my explanation on what will happened to Yuuna.

I got up from my chair and Kakashi entered the room fully. I walked to him and just stared, as a child I was afraid of men I didn't know but with him it was different.

"Uh, hello Yuuna. I am Kakashi Hatake your brother."

He leaned down to my eye level and extended his hand for me to shake, but because of the calm safety he gave off I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck and hugged him. He stiffened in my hold but relaxed shortly after and hugged me back, he even picked me up and I got comfortable in his hold. I buried my head into the side of his neck and my long white hair fell around my face. I could sense the tension from the ANBU guards outside the door. They were ready to take action if I became a threat in anyway. I truly could not blame them I was someone unknown and the two men in the room with me were very important to the Village.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, that's good."

"Yeah I guess."

Sarutobi reached down and pulled up a duffle bag to sit on top of his desk.

"This has some clothes for her. She may begin going to the Academy starting next week. This has her class room and who her Sensei will be written on it."

"Ah, thank you."

Kakashi reached for the paper and bag and was about to leave when he was called back for a moment more.

"Kakashi, do try not to fight with her Sensei, he's new and is trying his best. So go easy on him."

"Sure, sure. Am I good to go now?"

"Yes you two may leave, but one more thing I will need for both of you to come back in the morning. Yuuna's blood results should be in and we will be able to confirm what Clan she is from."

"Yes Sir,"

Kakashi simply said and he teleported away to our new home. When we got there it made me feel slightly queasy seeing as how this was not something normal for me. He opened the door and set me down inside while he closed the door behind us.

"So this is where we will be staying, come on I'll show you around."

I held his hand as we walked around he showed me the living room and kitchen both very nice and clean. I'm not a messy person so it wouldn't be hard to keep things that way. He showed me to the patio we had outside the back door, I could see the tops of a lot of buildings because we were on the third floor. He took me down a hall and said that the first bedroom was his and if I ever need something at any time to come in and let him know. He explained that because of the missions he took there would be times where I would be alone at night, but that someone would be around during the day to check up on me and made sure I ate, did homework, and went to bed at a reasonable time.

Next he showed me my room, it was almost identical to his but a little more girly. I wouldn't have said it then because that would be rude, but I was not nor would I ever be a girly girl. There was one bathroom so we would have to share.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head to him and we went back to the kitchen to eat. He opened his fridge and was looking around.

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

"No I'm not picky."

"Instant ramen for us tonight."

I gave him a small smile and sat at the table with my hands resting on it.

"We'll have to go grocery shopping. While we're there you can point out anything you like to eat. For right now I will not be sent on any missions so I can be here and get you adjusted to the Village, okay?"

"Okay."

We talked for a little while and finished our food. Kakashi told me about the things that were around our building and took me down to see the park that was close by. And for once in my six years of life I played like any other child at the park. Kakashi pushed me on a swing and was waiting to catch me when I went down the slide. I wish things could stay this way, all happy and smiles. But I knew there was a harsh cold reality that would take it all away. Happiness doesn't last long something always goes wrong in the end.

As I slept in my new bed I tossed and turned, my six year old mind racing a million miles a second. Once my mind settled down and I finally thought I was going to sleep. My nightmares started to plague me. I didn't think I was making any noise but I was. I was screaming in agony as if someone was there torturing me. I felt someone shaking me and yelling my name, when I was finally able to open my eyes I saw that it was only Kakashi there with me. I leaned up and threw my arms around him, dug my face into the side of his neck and cried.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay now, I'm here."

He gently rubbed up and down my back to sooth me, needless to say he stayed in the room with me all night. When we got up in the morning he made breakfast and then we went to the Hokage's office.

"Oh good you came in early."

The Hokage put the papers he was looking at aside and pulled out a file, he opened it on his desk.

"So the blood results are in and the medics ran the samples in comparison to that of a Senju. The test shows that you dear girl have all the same properties of a Senju, more specifically you genetic make-up is like that of the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju."

"Does this mean you will send her to the Senju compound so she will be among her Clan?"

"No. I would rather she stay with you. No one from the Senju Clan has reported any missing children and I fear they would not know what to do with her if her existence became known. Her DNA matches far too closely to the Second's for her to be the random child of one of their Clan members. I want to keep her a secret for a while longer, I have asked for the Leader's of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans to come and take a look at her."

"Are you sure that is wise, with Lord Fugaku I mean?"

"He would not harm a defenseless child, he does have two of his own."

"Of course."

"They should be here any minute."

As if on que there was a knock at the door, I pulled onto Kakashi's pant leg to get his attention.

"What's wrong Yuuna?"

"Nii-Sama, they feel very strong."

"How do you know that?"

"Mhm, I feel strong waves of air coming from them. But I know it's not really air, this is too thick."

I was scared and he could tell. Kakashi picked me up and held me in his arms before talking again.

"They won't hurt you, I promise."

I leaned my forehead on his and knew his words to be true.

"Okay,"

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say she was sensing their chakra."

The Hokage said as he passed by us to open the door. When the door opened I saw two very stoic looking men standing there. They both walked into the room and the Hokage closed the door behind them.

"Stand her up on the desk Kakashi."

I tightened my grip on Kakashi's shirt silently begging him not to let go. One of the men, the one with brown colored eyes noticed my nervousness and he approached us.

"It's going to be okay child, we are here to help."

He plucked me from Kakashi's grip, my so called brother didn't fight him to get me back. But he kept his one visible eye on me the whole time. The man who held me stood me up on the giant desk in the room.

"There we go; see nothing to worry about."

He looked me over, gave both arms a light squeeze, poked my sides gently, and made a face.

"She is very malnourished. Kakashi do be sure her diet contains the proper amount of protein and vitamins to help her gain some weight."

"Yes Sir."

"Right, let's get this started. Dear, I know they already had someone of the Yamanaka Clan try to take a look at your memories. But they were unsuccessful there is something in your mind that was blocking them. So I am going to take a look. You're going to feel a slight pressure on your mind but it will not harm you, okay."

"Yes,"

He held me still but not tightly and all of a sudden his eyes went from brown to red and black. And just like he said I felt pressure on my mind. The world stood still for what felt like hours to me but was really only a few minutes. When the man's eyes went back to normal so did the rest of the world. I let loose a shaking sigh and staggered a bit. The man in front of me helped me to sit on the desk, he even went as far as to move more papers and lay me down. He stroked my hair gently before turning to the others in the room.

"She is Senju one hundred percent. Both her parents looked to be full Senju, and yes she is most certainly from Tobirama's lineage. But as to why she was left alone along the border of the Village I could not see. Inoichi was right there is something blocking her memories. Her mind is not just blocked from us but it seems she may have been tortured as well from what I could see."

I turned my head to the side and looked at the people in the room. I really didn't know any of them but there was a sense of safety here. The other man who had walked in the room, I noticed had almost colorless eyes and long hair. He approached me next, I tried to sit up but the other man motioned for me to stay laying down.

He didn't say anything to me but I saw a change in his eyes. There was no pressure to my mind or anything and I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"There are no blockages to her chakra system. Have you done the chakra test to see what her element is?"

"No, but I would assume she would be better suited for water type jutsu."

"You may find she will lean more towards wood style jutsu. Genetically speaking, yes she is very closely related to Tobirama. But something about her chakra is similar to Hashirama the first Hokage."

"That's impossible."

Kakashi was the one to speak what the others were thinking. He walked closer to me but was stopped by the man who's eyes turned red.

"There is no way her chakra can be the same as the First Hokage's. Not unless she was experimented on."

"That is a possibility, but for it to be true she would have to have another type of chakra within her. And that is not the case. It would seem that both her parents for this to happen would have had to been very closely related to both Hokages."

"It's safe to say her parents abused her and she somehow escaped them or was helped. Though it does not explain why we can't see all of her memories or whys he herself does not remember her own parents."

I was starting to feel sleepy from all of this and my eyes kept closing but because I wanted to hear what they were saying I was making myself stay awake. Kakashi noticed but didn't say anything about it just yet.

"Before you both walked in she; I think she was able to sense your chakra. I sure she doesn't know what she did but it looks to be that way."

"Interesting, for a child her age to do something no other can."

"Like your son, Lord Fugaku."

"Yes, Itachi may only be seven but he is already a Genin."

That was the first time I heard that name. And until the day I met him I followed everything he did, I wanted to know more about this boy who was from a Clan that was supposedly an enemy to the Clan I was from. By birth we were enemies, but that didn't mean we as people were had to be enemies.

"It looks as if she is tired from this experience. Take her home, let her rest and make sure she eats properly."

"Yes Sir,"

Kakashi was finally allowed to approach me and I used what strength I had to roll onto my side and sit up. I gladly accepted him lifting me into his arms and we disappeared in a puff of smoke. When we were back in our apartment I lifted my head from Kakashi's shoulder.

"Nii-Sama, what's a Senju?"

He looked up slightly as if he was think, then moved to sit in the living room. He sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"Well a Senju is a Clan of people who all have the same ancestor. You are part of that clan and thus makes you a Senju."

"But what does that mean? Who are those two men that you all were talking about?"

"Okay, let me answer the second question first. The two men that were discussed, the ones we were comparing you to. They are known as the First and Second Hokages. Hashirama Senju was the First Hokage and his brother Tobirama Senju was the Second Hokage. Hashirama and his longtime friend later enemy are the founders of our Village."

"So they're important?"

"Yes. The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, he is the one we are positive you are related to. All the more making you a Senju."

"But the man who had no color to his eyes he's the one who said something about my chakra like that of the First Hokage."

"Yes sweetie. Your chakra is like the First Hokage's, but that's a good thing. I know someone who will be able to help you learn some really cool jutsus."

"Really? Who is it, I want to meet them."

"Calm down. You can meet him soon. But first I have some books that you can read about the Senju Clan. And it should help you better understand what it means to be a Senju."

"Okay."

"Right come on."

He got up and walked to the bookshelves that he had along one whole wall of the room. They were both filled completely with all different kinds of books. He looked at them before pulling the one he wanted. I read the front of the title and it said. _'The History of the Senju.'_

"Here this should be good for you. Um you can read right."

"Yes, I can read."

"Awesome. If you ever get bored there's a lot of books you might like. But I will say it would be best if you stayed away from the ones along the top shelf. Those are a little too graphic for you right now."

"Okay."

Kakashi sat me down on the couch and went to take a shower. Once he was done we went out into the Village to do some grocery shopping.

Six months into going to the Academy to train to be a Ninja and I was already getting into trouble. At the moment I was sitting in the classroom alone waiting for Kakashi to come and get me. He was going to have to talk to my teacher. But like always that brother of mine was late, like an hour late. It was almost going on two hours when I felt his chakra outside the door. He knocked before entering the room, first he looked at me then to my teacher.

"Well what did she do this time?"

"Ah, Kakashi-San please have a seat."

"Iruka-Sensei I don't have all day."

"I know but this is important. Yuuna-Chan used her Mokuton on another student."

"Really, is that all this is about?"

"Kakashi she made the tree move and pull up two students into the branches."

"Were they bulling her?"

"Yes, but that,"

"There is your answer as to why she did it. Yuuna was just protecting herself."

"I know that but none of the other kids can even do half of what she can."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think she should be placed into another class. One of a higher level."

"No."

"Kakashi listen,"

"I said no. She's only six, there is no need to have her advance so quickly. I don't need her to turn out like. Hmm, the answer is no."

"Alright, but I think it would be smart to at least let her advance to the next grade."

"Fine, but no further. Can we go now?"

"Yes, I will send in the paperwork in the morning. You will get a letter on who she is to report to next week."

"Thank you. We're going now. Come on you."

He picked me up from my seat and we left the classroom. He waited for us to get outside before he spoke to me.

"Little one, I thought we made it very clear not to use your Mokuton on people especially your classmates."

"I know but those guys were making fun of me because of my white hair."

"My sweet little sister you will come to find in this life that no matter what you do there will always be something for people to make fun of. You just need to learn to ignore them. Your hair is beautiful and it defines who you really are."

"So you're saying don't defend myself from bullies."

"No, I want you to stick up for yourself, just don't use those techniques."

"Okay, I won't use them."

"Good now let's get some dinner. Afterwards we need to go home so I can pack, I have a mission."

"Will you be gone long?"

"No, a day, two at most. I have a Genin team that will be here to check up on you and walk you to class. And they will make sure you do your homework."

"I do my homework, it's just so boring. Why won't you let Iruka-Sensei put me into an even higher class?"

"Because that would make you the second person in two years to advance that fast. And I think that if we are going to keep who you really are a secret it would be best to have you go through the process as a normal student."

"So who is the other student that advanced so fast?"

"Oh I'm sure you two will meet some day."

"But Nii-Sama who is it?"

"Nope I'm not telling you."

"That's not fair Nii-Sama tell me."

We went on like this the whole way home after eating dinner at the Ramon shop. Afterwards Kakashi left and his mission lasted almost a month when he told me it would only be about two days. I had the dumbest Genin team take care of me. Eventually I was able to get away from them and wonder into the ANBU HQ only to be caught in the end by Ibiki. I stayed with him until Kakashi came back to the Village. Needless to say the Genin team did not get paid for their mission which they failed.


	2. A change unsure of

**What are we fighting for**

 **Chapter 2: A change unsure of**

I just need you absolutely, all the fears in your mind, I just want you absolutely, to sail this ship of mine. I don't know what the hell you're saying, 'cause you're going blind, using all the lies they told you, to hurt your mind. And I can breathe now... It's there, pretends to be a guide for you, like a candle in the dark, lies like a really cold breeze in the air, step by step you'll lose your faith. Lacuna Coil – Stately Lover

I was ten when I first met him, Itachi Uchiha. Though of course I had seen him around, I followed him around once when I first became a genin. At first I wasn't sure it really was him but then another person showed up and said his name so I followed them to the Uchiha Compound. At the gate they both parted ways and he was jumped by a much smaller Uchiha certainly it was his brother. Followed them further around even though I knew I was getting weird looks and I was sure Itachi knew I was following them but wasn't saying anything.

On the day I was promoted to Chuunin was when it happened. My brother Kakashi had just returned from a mission with his team and they came straight to get me. I saw Tenzo with him, another wood user just like me, and then there he was standing next to my brother. My face brightened up at the sight of my brother and like always he lifted me into his arms and gave me a hug, to which I returned with my own.

"You made it Nii-Sama,"

"Of course I told you I would be here. This is an important mile stone for you."

"Who is that standing next to Tenzo?"

I whispered to him, his visible eye was up turned in a smile and he spoke.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Yuuna this is my newest team member Itachi Uchiha, Itachi this is my little sister Yuuna Hatake."

"Hi,"

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you Yuuna-San."

I gave a small giggle at the way he sounded so formal even though he was just a kid like me.

"He's really formal Nii-Sama."

"Hm, well that is because Itachi is the Heir to the Uchiha Clan. Which means he will be their new leader when he is old enough."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"Uh thanks,"

He said nervously, can you believe it I was able to make the great Itachi Uchiha nervous.

"Nii-Sama I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

He said to me in a lazy tone.

"I have a fast metabolism."

"Where did you even learn that word, it is much too advance for you."

I turned to Itachi and then back to my brother.

"He's a kid like me and in ANBU, I think my vocabulary is just fine for my age."

"You always like to talk big don't you Yuuna-Chan."

Tenzo came closer and caught my attention.

"Let's go try that new Tea House that just opened up."

"Okay,"

"Come on Tenzo, Itachi my treat."

We started walking when I stopped Kakashi from going any further.

"You can put me down now Nii-Sama I can walk on my own."

He did just that and attempted to ruffle my hair but I pushed away his hand.

"Sometimes I forget you're growing up."

"Don't mess up my hair."

I hated when people touched my hair. I just didn't see why everyone felt the need to do it, I mean yeah my hair is stark white but you don't always have to touch it to see if it's real. We entered the Tea House and were seated quickly for it being around lunch time.

"So I hear your goal is to be a tracker ninja?"

Tenzo asked, but of course he would hear about it from Kakashi or someone else in their group.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Why would you want to do that?"

This came from Itachi, he was so quiet I almost forgot he was here.

"Because I can. I'm doing it mostly to drive Nii-Sama crazy."

"I really don't like this idea. It's not the kind of thing a girl should do. I still want to talk the Hokage out of letting you do this."

"No, don't do that. You've already slowed my process of advancing by not letting me graduate from the academy when my teachers wanted me to."

I huffed.

"I thought we were done discussing this situation."

"We will never be done with this. Where's that waitress with my food, I'm hungry."

As I finished saying those words the bleach blonde ditz showed up with our food. I have to give her some credit though, I mean she was able to flirt with all three of the guys and get our orders right. She tried her hardest with my brother even went so far as to push her fake ass boobs further out of her shirt. Like every other woman in this stupid Village she just wanted a chance to get some with the great Kakashi Hatake. Really lady you can't even see his face, how do you know he's not ugly under that mask. I will tell you this he's not, I've seen him without the mask. At home when it's just the two of us he doesn't wear it. He looked a lot like the man that was supposed to be my father so I understood why he didn't want others always staring at him like they'd seen a ghost.

I started eating my food not wanting it to get cold while the waitress still talked with my brother.

"Nii-Sama if you don't eat your food soon it will get cold."

"Hmm, oh right. It was very nice to meet you, um, I'm sorry but what was your name again?"

"It's Lily."

"Right Lily, maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Yeah sure."

The blonde finally walked away and tried but failed to put a sway in her step.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"I swear if you bring her to the apartment I'll slit her throat."

"Don't be so mean, and I wouldn't bring her home. We'd most likely go back to her place."

"Can we change the subject now? So what's it like being an Uchiha?"

"Yuuna!"

"What? That was a legit question."

"It's fine Kakashi-San. It's not easy, everyone expects way too much from me. Especially my father, sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm at home. Going on missions makes it a little easier to deal with."

"That's deep."

Tenzo reached over and ruffled Itachi's hair.

"It's going be okay kid. Look on the bright side when you get older and have kids of your own you can be different from your parents."

Itachi moved away from the soothing hand.

"Thanks for that Tenzo-San."

We finished the rest of our lunch with mild conversation. And when my brother went to pay the bill he came back with a smile on his face or at least you could see it from his one upturned eye.

"You got her number didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Don't you have a mission report to turn in?"

"I feel like you're trying to get rid of my little sister."

"Is it that obvious, because I am?"

"Alright, I'll see you at home later."

"Yeah bye,"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Tenzo followed. I was left there alone with Itachi.

"You're a Senju aren't you?"

I turned to him with bewilderment all over my face.

"How did you know?"

"Your chakra is similar to the First Hokage. I wasn't sure at first and by looking at you I could tell you were related to the Second Hokage."

"You really are a genius."

So he knew, that means that most people are just plain stupid or don't want to admit what I am.

"Well mentally yeah, physically I guess I'm okay I still need to work on my stamina. But when it comes to analyzing and observation then yes I am a genius, graduated top of my class because of it too."

"You sure like to boast your own greatness don't ya?"

"I've always been told I was overly confident in my own abilities."

"So why join ANBU, you're what eleven?"

"Yeah, my dad pushed for it to happen. Says I'm the pipe line between the Village and my Clan. So I have another observation to make, I know it was you a while ago that was following my brother and I."

"If you knew I was there why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, at first I thought maybe you were just some fan girl following me around. But then the next day my father was talking about a girl the Hokage has been asking him to visit. He described her to look exactly like you. I tried to get more information about you but he wouldn't say anything."

We had been walking through the market and I was listening to what he was saying that I wasn't really watching where I was going and almost walked into someone. Itachi pulled me aside just in time so we would miss each other, the other person hadn't even been effected by it.

"Heh, you should watch where you're going?"

"Yeah thanks for that."

We made our way to a nearby park and sat on one of the benches. It wasn't every day I talked to someone around my age.

"So did you always want to be in ANBU?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to be strong enough to protect those that are important to me. Being in ANBU can help with that. My cousin and I were talking and he even thinks I could be Hokage."

"That'd be a sight to see. You the first Uchiha Hokage, I'm sure it's a change the Village needs."

We talked for a little while longer till it started to get dark, Itachi was nice enough to walk me home. I was great full Kakashi wasn't home yet. He most likely went to that waitresses place, good I'm glad he didn't bring her back here. Don't need another weirdo stalker who knows where we live and tries to break in to see my brother because he won't call her back. Instead of staying up to see what time my brother was going to be crawling in the door I went to my room and got ready for bed. I sat there reading a book till I finally fell asleep.

Six months after becoming a Chuunin I was quickly promoted to Jounin, in that short time span I even got to know Itachi a little better. I'd even go as far as saying we were becoming friends in every sense of the word. Kakashi had become a little concerned about the whole thing, the quick promotion and my friendship with Itachi

"Are you sure it's really a good idea for the two of you to be walking around the Village together?"

"Why should it matter to anyone? We're just friends."

"I know that and to the normal citizens of the Village yes it looks like the two of you are just friends. But to some of the very skilled Shinobi of this Village they know what you are. They know you're a Senju."

"By blood, legally I'm a Hatake."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a Senju and he's an Uchiha. The two of you walking around the Village together it makes people talk, more specifically Fugaku Uchiha."

"Why would he care if Itachi and I were friends and showed it around the Village?"

"He doesn't care that you two are friends. I had a meeting with him and the Hokage earlier today."

"And?"

"And, he expressed how he would like for Itachi and you to have a future together."

"Say what?"

"He wants the Hokage to allow an arranged marriage between the two of you. Uchiha and Senju together or at least that is how the Shinobi world will see it. The normal citizens will just see it as two prodigies getting married so they can make more prodigies."

"Nii-Sama,"

"The Hokage told him no. He said not to force you two together, that it might be better to let it be and see what happens."

"Nii-Sama were just friends. Besides I think he has a thing for one of his Clan mates, Izumi Uchiha. She's nice, might be the only other girl I can get along with."

"I am glad you are finally making friends Yuuna. Huh I just hope you have made the right ones."

"I think I know what I'm doing Nii-Sama."

As the next two years passed on I never noticed the slight change in the way Itachi and I were together. I had still been under the impression that he was in love with Izumi. That was until that horrible night when both of our lives changed forever.

It was after Shisui died that I noticed the change in him. He was isolating himself from everyone except for me. The three of us, Izumi, Itachi, and I were supposed to meet for some training together but the only one who showed up was Itachi.

"Hey, it took you long enough. Where's Izumi?"

"She's not coming."

I jumped down from the branch I had been resting on while waiting for them. I landed right in front of Itachi. He was taller than me, but of course he was thirteen already and I was still only twelve. A whole year younger than him and almost a head shorter. I didn't look up at him but turned to look at the river flowing next to us.

"So should we get started?"

He didn't say anything so I chanced to look up at him.

"Hey are you…."

I didn't finish my sentence because he took a hold of my chin and lifted my head up more. What he did next I never would have expected. He kissed me, I was in shock at first and didn't know what to do. I pushed back into his kiss coming up onto my tippy toes slightly. The kiss didn't last long because when I regained myself I pushed away from him.

"Itachi?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's, uhm. I understand, I mean you must be under a lot of stress with ANBU missions and then with what happened to Shisui. I know it's a lot to take in, I just thought that you and Izumi were…"

I trailed off with what I wanted to say, only because I didn't want to believe they really had been in a relationship. And yeah I'll admit it I did like him, but who didn't. Itachi Uchiha was talented like no other and yes he was attractive, but that aside it's not what drew me towards him.

"Heh, we're not together if that's what you're thinking. She wouldn't be able to understand anything that's going on right now."

"You're still thinking about that mission the Hokage wants to give you, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just wish there was another way."

"Why can't you just talk to your dad? I'm sure he would be willing to listen, I can go with you. He seems to like me, I'm one of the few people outside the Uchiha Clan that he does like."

"No Yuuna, he'll never listen."

Itachi leaned down to kiss me again but I turned my face away from him.

"Please don't. Itachi we both know this could never happen. Your Clan would through a fit if we did this."

"My father want's for it to happen. So why not?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yes."

"Is this why you've been around me for the last two years?"

He paused for a moment before answering me and it made me think it really was because of what Fugaku wanted that caused Itachi to be around me.

"Yuuna Senju if you think I have kept you around because of my father than you are so very wrong."

He leaned into me close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on me.

"Dear little lost Senju, you intrigue me in every way. With this stark white hair."

I felt one of his hands snake to the back of my head, holding me in place. His other hand was now stroking a feather light line along the side of my face.

"And those startling red eyes, you're so beautiful to me. The way you've been able to manipulate the Mokuton style of nin-jutsu to your own, I am falling for it all."

"Itachi you're scaring me. What is going on?"

There were not a lot of people who could scare me. But Itachi Uchiha was the only person who just looking at would scare me.

"You belong to me Yuuna Senju, don't you ever forget that."

Before I could say anything to him he disappeared from my sight. No, this could not be happening. This was not supposed to happen, I just wanted to be his friend nothing more. Izumi was my friend and I knew she was very much in love with Itachi. What was going on with him to cause this change? I needed answers from him, and I needed to stop him from taking on the one mission that was going to change everything.


	3. Where my loyalties lie

**What are we fighting for**

 **Chapter Three: Where My Loyalties Lie**

 _ **I wonder how can I live on and on, when you want to live in a hurry. You are the wall, that I, that I have to remove. And I swallow, I swallow my pride. Entwined together now, it's time to pass it over. Entwined together now, entwined forever. And you take me over and over again. –Entwined by Lacuna Coil**_

Exhaustion, I felt extreme exhaustion from these sessions I was forced to have with Fugaku Uchiha once a week. The reason being that the Hokage wanted to find a way to unlock my hidden memories. It had been six years since I was found wondering on my own and I still had no idea who I really was or where I had been before that team of ANBU found me. Panting heavily I leaned back in my chair and eyed the Uchiha Leader as he walked around to the other side of the room.

"Please tell me we're done for today?"

"My dear child even after all this time you still have built up no endurance to these sessions. Yes we are done for today."

"Good, honestly I feel like I'm about to pass out."

Fugaku looked at the clock on the wall before he spoke again.

"Why don't we get some lunch, then I will return you to your brother?"

"Food is a very good idea Sir."

I stood from my chair though I was a little wobbly from not having to use my legs for the last few hours. Fugaku was by my side when he saw I was having trouble staying up right. I wasn't lying to Itachi when I said I was one of the few non-Uchihas who his father actually liked. Once I fully regained my balance Fugaku and I walked to the nearest restaurant and got some food.

"I still don't see how you can eat so much."

I stuffed a spoon full of food in my mouth and quickly swallowed my food, I did have manners.

"Sir I thought we already discussed this. I have a very high metabolism and I need all the food I can get to compensate for the huge amount I burn off far too quickly for any ones' liking."

"Maybe you should train more rather than just stalking people."

"I'm not stalking them, I am training. To be a tracker-nin I need to have a lot more control over hiding my presences."

"That you do child."

We ate for a few minutes in silence.

"Yuuna, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Fugaku-San, what is it?"

"You and Itachi are friends, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"And he must tell you things? Things he feels he cannot speak to me about."

"Fugaku-San I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."

"Itachi has been different lately. He is more shut off than normal, I'm sure it has something to do with the loss of Shisui. They were like brothers but I think you already knew that."

"Yes,"

"So what has he told you?"

"Well ANBU has been stressing him out lately, and yeah he is still torn up about the incident with Shisui. I've tried asking him about his missions but he just tells it classified. I'm only a normal Jounin so I doubt he could tell me anything even if he wanted to."

"I thought by now Sarutobi would have made you a Specialty Jounin with your ability to sense the chakra of the enemy from the next town over."

"Nah, Nii-Sama would rather I keep very low key within the Shinobi world. Considering no one really knows I exist and all."

"Yes that would be one reason to keep you in the lower ranks. But aside from that, my son really doesn't tell you much."

"You know, I don't understand why everyone keeps thinking Itachi and I have some special relationship or something. We're just friends there is nothing else going on between us."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Oh good grief not you too?"

"Yuuna there are some things you may not understand now but when you become an adult and a very good opportunity presences it's self to you, you must take it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you to stay close to my son even if he tries to push you away."

"You want me to stalk him?"

"No, I want you to stay his friend and stay the person he can talk to even when he feels like he can't talk to anyone else."

'''I don't know, like I said before he really doesn't tell me everything."

"But he will in time. Think of this as a mission I am asking you to take on. Now come, before I take you back to your brother I have something I want to give you."

"Yes Sir."

I agreed without arguing, I knew better than to disobey this man. This man was able to pick through my brain and attempt to unlock my memories while using his Sharingan and still be fully functional I did not doubt his ability. I heard stories about his contribution to the last Great War but he was kind to me so I thought they were just that until Itachi proved the stories to be true. The stories were true all of them, I even learned of the title he acquired aside from the one he was born with, 'Wicked Eye Fugaku'.

We walked silently the rest of the way to the Uchiha Compound which was located at the other end of the Village. I mean really why would this stupid Village put their most powerful Clan all the way out here, wouldn't it have been better to have them closer within the Village to protect it.

"Come child, do not space out on me we are almost there."

"Yes Sir."

We entered the Compound and made our way to the back of it where the main house was located. Upon entering the house I bowed in greeting to Mikoto, Itachi's mother and caught a glimpse of Sasuke sitting in the kitchen. I followed Fugaku all the way to his office where he went to the giant bookshelves that lined one whole side of the room. He brought a book to me and placed it in my hands.

"Here, I think this will help you in being able to categorize the different chakras you encounter. I've read a few of the mission reports that your previous mentors have written. Each one describes the same flaw. You have trouble distinguishing good from bad unless you have been in direct contact with that person before. "

He paused as I took the book from him and looked it over.

"I know your sensory skills are among the best. I'd even go as far as saying its better than any Senju of this generation, but if you cannot properly handle it all that skill will be for nothing."

"Thank you,"

While looking at the book I did however sense Itachi coming, and if the feel of his chakra was anything to go by he was not in a good mood. He came into the room with only knocking lightly on the inside frame of the door.

"Father,"

He said before looking at me.

"Yuuna, what is she doing here?"

"I had a book I thought she would be interested in. Now that you're here why don't you make sure Yuuna gets home safely?"

"Yes father."

He turned to me.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get home safely."

He walked out of the room, before I followed him I bowed to Fugaku and ran out of the room to catch up with Itachi. Once we were close enough to my apartment building Itachi finally spoke.

"You shouldn't get too close to my family."

"And why not? I'm not doing anything wrong, just expanding my contacts."

"Yuuna, it is not wise, not with what I plan to do."

"Seriously, Itachi you can't still be thinking about."

Before I finished what I was saying I rethought about it.

"Come inside, we shouldn't talk about this with people around to listen."

We went up to my apartment, luckily Kakashi wasn't home right now. He was out on a very important mission.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get some tea."

"What a hostess?"

"Nii-Sama did raise me with manners."

I finished making the tea and took two cups with the pot into the living room where Itachi was sitting.

"Anyways, why are you still going on about this? Is it seriously worth giving up your life here?"

"If it means I can stop a war from coming then yes. I will do what it takes to protect the Village."

"I don't think it's worth it. Why do the dirty work for those stupid Elders? They should be able to handle it. I mean isn't that what they are here for, to solve the problems this Village has?"

"That may be true but sometimes to keep as much of the peace as possible other sacrifices have to be made. I can promise no harm will come to you."

Itachi leaned over and caressed my cheek, I moved back from him.

"I asked you to stop doing that."

"Do I frighten you?"

"Lately, yes. But it won't keep me from you. You're my friend and I just want to help you."

Itachi chuckled but said nothing he drank from his tea cup then placed it on the small center table. When he sat back on the couch he faced me with one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other laid over his lap.

"I'll never be able to truly scare you huh?"

"No not really. It might be because I've already been through something so traumatic in my life I just can't remember it."

"Someday you will. I should get going."

"Yeah."

We both got up and I walked with him to the door. Stuck in my own mind I nearly tripped over my own two feet while walking, Itachi caught me and stood me up right again. He moved a strain of hair that had fallen over my face. I looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face. It wasn't that fake one that I've noticed he shows to others, it was a real smile, small but real.

"I like when your hair is down."

He leaned in once more and tried to kiss me. But I turned my head and put my hands on his chest to keep the distance between us.

"Stop,"

I didn't want to look back at him when I spoke. I felt his hands close around both my wrists and his grip tightened. He was angry with me stopping him.

"You're hurting me."

This time I did look at him my red eyes met his equally red eyes. A smart person would not have continued eye contact with him when his Sharingan was on, but it didn't scare me because I knew he would never use it on me. No matter how many times he said he would, he was never going to do it. His grip tightened a little more before it became slack and he intertwined my fingers with his own. He brought our hands down to rest by our sides.

"If you would stop denying me I wouldn't have to hur,"

I didn't want to hear him talk anymore so I kissed him to make him stop. He thinks he can have whatever he wants whenever he wants it. But I wasn't going to be one of those things, if we really were going to do this it was going to be my way not his. I do have feelings for him more than as a friend. Though I would never admit it to be love, I didn't love him, I couldn't. Certainly not when I couldn't love myself. My kissed surprised him but he reacted to it like I knew he would. He let go of my hands and took a hold of my waist, my own hands moved to the back of his head, this made him lean in closer to me.

I tried to pull away but he recaptured my lips with his own, he pulled my body even tighter to him. He was the one to finally pull away and I gasped to catch my breath.

"You belong to me Yuuna Senju never forget that. Weather I go on with this mission or not you will stay mine."

"You Uchiha's are so possessive of the things you have or want."

"More so when it comes to you."

A came to me again for a kiss but I stopped him.

"I'm tired Itachi, you should go."

"Right, I'll see you around Yuuna Senju."

* * *

It was a few months later when it finally happened. He came to me in the dead of the night covered in blood.

"Itachi what's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that Itachi? You're covered in blood you should be in the hospital right now."

"It's not mine."

He said flatly, I looked back at him with wide eyes and stepped back looking at my blood stained hands.

"You did it, you killed your Clan."

I dropped to the floor on my knees in shock, forgetting that my hands had blood on them I ran them through my white hair.

"It had to be done Yuuna."

"Why didn't you come get me? I could have helped you."

"I didn't want you to get involved in my mess."

"Well it's a little late for that. Where's Sasuke?"

"Right now he should be passed out at the compound, no one knows what's happened yet."

"And Izumi, what did you do with her?"

"She is dead, like the rest."

He came done to my level and I couldn't look at him. I felt his warm hand on my chin and lift my face up to meet his red eyes. And for the first time in my life I was truly and utterly scared of him.

"Are you, are you going to kill me too?"

"No, I could never do that."

He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Protect my brother from the Village Leaders."

"How? They don't trust me, how can I care for him if I can't even….."

I didn't finish my sentence because he kissed me softly on my lips.

"You'll find a way."

"You need to go Itachi before someone knows you're here."

"Yes Yuuna, I will see you again soon. And stay as far away from Danzo as you can."

And he was gone, I quickly made my way over to the Uchiha Compound as soon as Itachi left and took the young boy to the Hospital. After all was said and done with Sasuke I got called into see the Hokage.

He asked what I knew considering I was close with Itachi. So I told him everything that Itachi told me. The secret meetings the Uchiha were having, and about how he planned to massacre his Clan to protect the Village from the war that would have broken out. I was careful about what I said especially in front of the Elders especially Danzo. But I held no fear for these people, they stole who I really was and made me someone else. I held no loyalty for them or the Village. My loyalties lied with the one person who saw me as Yuuna Senju and not Yuuna Hatake. Others would tell you it was love, but I was pretty sure I couldn't truly comprehend that emotion. I don't think I could even express it to my own brother, I knew he loved me as his sister and always made sure I had everything I needed. Maybe if things were different I would have said yes, I was in love with Itachi Uchiha. But that wasn't the case I didn't love him I was loyal to him. If he asked me to I would destroy this whole Village just to fix what they did to him, I would do it without a second thought.

"Hm, Yuuna with your knowledge of everything that has happened. I have a mission for you if you would be so willing to accept it."

"What is it old man?"

"You need to have more respect for your Elders child."

"It's fine Danzo, with Itachi going to infiltrate the Akatsuki I need someone he and I can trust to get information from both ends. You will meet with him once a month and take the information he has gathered then bring it back to me."

"What's in it for me?"

"A very good pay and anything else you ask for."

"I want a house."

"And what would you need that for?"

Asked the female Elder.

"I'm a growing girl and I need more space and my own bathroom. And I want my brother taken out of ANBU."

"Done,"

"Hiruzen,"

"Enough, I will give you what you ask for in exchange for your help in getting Itachi's information. And your enrolment into ANBU."

"As an official tracker-nin?"

"Yes."

"Shall we shake on it Grandpa."

I stretched out my hand to the Third Hokage and he shook it, the deal was set. When I left that office I went back to check on Sasuke he was still asleep. I wouldn't blame him he just lost everything he held dear. But what was worse was that he would never know the sacrifice his older brother made so he wouldn't have to live in a time of war. Kakashi walked into the room and stood next to me.

"How's he doing?"

"Good so far but he might not wake up till tomorrow. Can't we take him in Nii-Sama? He's just a kid and he shouldn't have to live alone."

"Having an Uchiha, a Senju and a Hatake under the same roof would not be wise little sister. I'm sorry but the answer is no, besides the Hokage would never let me take him in as well."

"I understand."

* * *

So for three years I continued to be the middle man between Itachi and the Village. I would meet with Itachi once a month. During the time of my fifteenth I met his Akatsuki partner Kisame Hoshigaki, and I persuaded him into getting us some Saki. Being part of Ibiki Moreno's team came in handy when I needed it to. Itachi and I got very drunk and being teenagers hormones came into play as well. It was my first time and his so neither of us really knew what we were doing. But I didn't regret it, we did it a few more times before I left to go back to the Village. Surprisingly he traveled most of the way with me, and it made me happy to have him there.

The next time I went to go see Itachi I had some news of my own to tell him. It was three months later and I had been sick or I thought I was sick. Turned out I was pregnant so I told Itachi before he said anything. I kept no secrets from him because he kept none from me.

"Are you sure?"

He asked, I didn't blame him for asking because I almost didn't want to believe it.

"Yes I am very sure about it."

"I am sorry, this is my fault. I should have used protection."

"We are both to blame in this. I needed to tell you because the Third Hokage is going to pull me from going on missions till I have the child. So I won't be able to see you, Hiruzen has created this scroll so you will be able to get him information."

"So he knows this is my child."

"Yes, I had to tell him."

"Marry me,"

"What?"

"Marry me, became an Uchiha. This way when the time is right you will no longer be known as Yuuna Hatake or Yuuna Senju. You'll be Yuuna Uchiha, you have no loyalties to that Village so why keep a name they forced you to have. Take back your name but as my wife."

"Okay,"

I didn't need time to think about it. He was right my loyalties did not lie with the Village they lied with him and only him. So we did it, we got married. The man who bonded us together did not question because he knew we were ninjas. And the life expectancy of a ninja was not long, Kisame was the only other person who knew about it and the baby. Itachi trusted him so I did as well.

When I returned to the Village I spent the next six months stuck in my home. The only people in the Village that knew who the father of my baby was the Hokage, Elders, and of course Kakashi.

"I feel like I'm going to pop, Nii-Sama."

"Hm, well you sure look like you're going to pop. Isn't that right little Kyohie, any day now and you should be here."

He cooed at my huge belly, the baby kicked where his hand was. It was a very strong kick that almost made me double over. I rubbed my belly to hopefully calm him down, but that just seemed to encourage him more to kick.

"He has such strong kicks."

"I would assume so, Yuuna."

"Whatever, I am losing my mind staying here all day Nii-Sama, I can't take it anymore."

"Alright if you want to get out then let's go. Besides the doctor said a little walking would be good for the both of you."

"Really? Oh let me put my shoes. Can you help me put on my shoes?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks."

Finally I was going to leave that house. I liked my house it was big and roomy, four bedrooms and three bathrooms. I had all the space and privacy that I wanted. We walked around for a good while before I started to feel a weird pain. I wasn't sure what it was so I ignored it at first that was until it got worse. I gave a cry of pain and almost fell to the ground. Kakashi caught me before I hit the floor and held me up.

"Yuuna what's wrong?"

He was worried about me. But what family wouldn't be, he was not just my brother. He was my mother and father at the same time.

"Nii-Sama, I think the baby is coming."

Without a second thought he rushed me to the hospital. And so nine months and about ten hours later I held my son in my arms. Most new mothers would cry and feel happiness from joy, but not me. I was happy, yes, but it wasn't because I had just become a mother. This little boy that I held was proof of my loyalty to a man who would be forever known as an S-ranked criminal, a monster, and an enemy to this Village. Any other person would have gotten rid of him just because of who his father was, I kept him.

I held my little boy and smiled at his perfection. I would protect him from everything, even his own father if things came down to it. Kakashi walked into the room and just like any other time Kyohie opened his big red eyes to look for his uncle. He was only a few days old and already so alert with his surroundings. He was making excited noises and waited for Kakashi to come closer to get him.

"Careful he just ate."

I warned my brother, last time he moved him around too much and had to get clean clothes from a nurse while they washed his.

"So the doctor says you can leave today."

"Yes I can did you bring me clothes to wear out of here?"

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn't bring nice clean clothes for my little sister?"

He handed me the bag with my clothes I took it gladly. Slowly I got out of the bed and went to the bath room to shower and get dressed. I walked back into the room and Kakashi was still hold Kyohie and swaying him while trying to smooth down his unruly black hair.

"It's not going to stay down. I have a feeling he will have spikey hair just like the Second Hokage."

"To be honest I thought his Uchiha blood would take over his appearance more and he'd have black eyes. But I guess those Uchiha genes aren't as strong as they used to be."

"Whatever can we go now I need some real food and not this hospital food?"

I said as I put on the sling to hold my son in, Kakashi handed him to me and he settled very easily in to the wrap. Any moment now he would fall asleep.

"Okay let's get some Ichiraku's, my treat."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good because the last time I went there the old man and his daughter were asking when you would bring this little guy around so they can see him."

"Well today is their lucky day, maybe he'll even still be awake when we get there."

We left the hospital and went straight to Ichiraku's.

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 _ **Okay so this is a concept that I've come up with and as the story goes on you will see that it's kind of an AU fic. I've made some big changes and I know some people aren't going to like it but this is fanfiction and I can change things if I want to. I'll give you guys a small spoiler on what I'm doing.**_

 _ **So I've decided to divide the Akatsuki up into two groups and Itachi will be the leader of the second group. I came up with this idea after too many glasses of wine, my best ideas normally come when I've had too much to drink. Anyways I really like this concept and feel like it's just another twist on how the original could have gone.**_

 _ **I do hope you all will enjoy and continue to read this story and maybe leave me some reviews I do like those. If you don't like the story that's fine too, just don't be an asshole about it. Okay this is fanfiction, if you don't like it that just say that. You don't have to bash me for it and tell me how stupid I am for writing this. I've had someone comment something like this before with one of my other stories. And because of it, it has been very hard for me to want to continue the story, even though I truly like that story. Now continuing on I will leave with this said and wish you all a good day. Itachiluv89**_


	4. Happiness is a Lie

**What are we fighting for**

 **Chapter 4: Happiness is a lie**

 _ **Oh no, here it is again. I need to know, when I will fall into decay. Something wrong with every plan of my life. I didn't realize that you'd been here. Dolefully desired, destiny a lie. Set me free your heaven's a lie, set me free with your love. Set me free. –Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil.**_

Now at the age of seventeen I'd seen a lot of things and been a lot of places. I learned Village secrets and secrets about criminals that I'm sure they themselves didn't even know. The knowledge I had been given over the last few years came with the position I had taken on behalf of the Third Hokage. I was not only a high level Tracker-Nin but also a spy for my Village. It was a dangerous position I had accepted, not only that but if the outside world knew of my son this would put him in danger as well. For his safety I kept him at a distance when I could, and didn't allow him to be around others I couldn't trust. And there were many I didn't trust.

At the moment I was in a hotel room in Rain Country, I hate it here and wished this wasn't where I had to go to meet with Itachi. I sat alone waiting for him till there was a knock on the door. Getting up from the bed I went to answer it knowing full well who was on the other side. I had sensed him and his partner down the street from the hotel. My sensory techniques had improved greatly in the last two years, some would say I was of the same caliber as Tobirama Senju, if only they knew I was related to him all of my skills would make more sense to people.

I opened the door and was instantly captured by the dark smoldering eyes of my husband. Despite our son having red eyes, every time I looked at him I was reminded of his father. And it was in reverse when I saw Itachi, drops of water fell from his now short hair. After he had massacred his Clan, Itachi thought it was better to alter his appearance to lessen the chances of being recognized before he joined the Akatsuki. Although I did like his long hair when we were younger, I had to admit the short hair looked good on him too, it was choppy and framed his face.

He had yet to meet Kyohie, the Hokage explained that it would be best to keep as little known about our son as possible for his own protection. I was against it the moment Hiruzen brought it up. How can you keep a father and son from knowing each other? So I would bring Itachi pictures of him every time I came here.

"Are you going to let me in?"

His deep voice brought me out of my own mind and back to reality. I stepped aside to allow him entry. He gave me a once over and spoke again.

"You changed your hair."

"I had to darken it. Some of the Shinobi that work with me were becoming suspicious of my abilities and starting to piece together who I was."

"It looks nice."

He said as he removed his wet cloak and laid it on the back of a chair. Even though it was the summer the air outside was a bit chilly because of all the rain, so most hotel rooms had a fire place. Right now the one in my room was on so it gave warmth to the room. I walked to the desk that held the pictures of our son, Kyohie had turned two a few months ago. Itachi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you."

"I know but Kyohie had a cold and the Chuunin exams have started."

"So the Hokage thinks he can keep you from me now."

"Our son needed me Itachi."

"Yes, of course. You take such good care of him considering you never wanted children to begin with."

"He is a product of my loyalty to you. So yes I am going to care for him, as well as protect him from any kind of threat."

"Are you saying I would harm my own son?"

"No, but if you did."

"It would only be for his own benefit. I will not hurt him or you without cause."

"Must we do this now?"

He had one hand caressing along my side while the other was slowly loosening my shorts. His lips were soft against my neck and shoulder.

"Are you denying me what I want?"

"No, my husband I would never deny your wants or needs. It was a simple question."

I said sarcastically, I was sure he could tell. He turned me around and lifted me up to sit on the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back on my hands against the desk. He gripped my thighs tightly, sure to leave bruises again.

"Great now I will once more have to explain the hand sized bruises on my thighs."

I said in a low even tone so as not to anger him.

"Maybe you should learn to stop being so defiant and anger me."

I could tell he was on edge, and if having sex with him would be the only way to put him at ease than I was going to do it. I knew something was bothering him.

"Somethings wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing, just know that some changes are coming."

"What kind of changes, Itachi?"

"You'll know soon enough."

It wasn't like him to not tell me what was going on and it made me feel very suspicious of him. I pulled away from his soft kisses and looked him in the eyes, his Sharingan was activated. He certainly was in a foul mood. The man in front of me knew I was searching for answers but he gave none.

"You are a very stupid woman to look me in the eye right now."

"And you are a very stupid man to think you can hide anything from me. I'm not afraid of you Itachi."

"Don't I know it, nothing I do could ever scare you. I promise that the change to come will bring no harm to you or our son."

"Why is it you will not say his name?"

"Because it is not one I chose for him."

"So you will not acknowledge his name?"

"I never said I wouldn't acknowledge it, I said it was not the one I would have wanted for him."

"Well we can't change it now, he would get confused."

His grip on my thighs grew tighter and I winced slightly from it. This man was strong, so much stronger than me, all my skills put together would not help me in a real fight with him. But for the sake of my son I sure as hell would try my best to beat him.

I lifted my hands up to unhook the front of my blood red corset, opening it fully to give him a view I knew he liked. He dipped his head to capture my lips with his and slowly ran one hand up my side only to grip my breast. The force he used caused me to gasp but he did not let me pull away and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our kiss resumed and he roughly messaged my breast, underneath the lace fabric my nipple hardened at his touch. He grinned slightly into the kiss and lifted me up once more to move to the bed. My arms instinctively went around his neck, hands in his hair.

At this time I wanted nothing more than for him to just fuck me already. Our clothes came off in a quick flurry, they became a pile on the floor. One moment his hands caressed my thighs and the next I gave a sharp scream from how hard he shoved his cock into me. My hands were above my head as I gripped the sheets tightly and arched back, Itachi wasted no time and began to drive into me hard. Surely my screams would have been heard throughout the hotel, but we were both Shinobi and knew how to silence a room in case of a spy trying to hear our conversations. For hours I gave into him and what he wanted till the man I had married was satisfied. For as cold hearted as people said he was, the Uchiha was the complete opposite after we fucked. Itachi held my naked body against his, his hand ran up and down my back in a soft caress while I laid butterfly kisses across his chest. My hand sliding down his chest and beneath the blankets, his own hand reached down and stopped mine before it could get to its destination.

"If you continue that my wife, I will have no choice but to fuck you again and again."

I looked up at him with my own red eyes almost teasingly. I pushed myself up to sit on his lap and wiggled my hips around. A sinister smile made its way to my face, while his hands made it to my hips to hold me still.

"Can you not go on Itachi? All spent of energy?"

The handsome man beneath me made a growling noise but loosened his grip on my hips and I continued to move. I could feel his cock quickly hardening again and poking at my pussy, wanting to enter me. I sat up to slide his throbbing cock into my pussy, it felt so good to have him inside me again.

"Itachi,"

My voice was lust filled as I said his name. We held no intense love for each other, not the kind a husband and wife would have. It was more lust than anything else. I began moving up and down on his cock and he matched my movement each thrust going deeper into me. About two hours later we were putting our clothes back on.

Finally dressed I walked back to the desk and sat down, I began to write as Itachi told me everything and anything he had on different members of the Akatsuki.

"It would seem that Jiraiya is trying to get information on the Akatsuki."

"I'm sure the old Toad Sage is unaware of the mission the Hokage has given you."

"Yes that must be it. Show me the pictures of Kyohie."

I smiled a bit at hearing him say our son's name. I pulled the pictures form my bag and handed them to him. As Itachi looked at them he had a soft smile on his lips, it brought a smile to mine as well. Even though he hadn't met him yet I could tell he loved the little boy. Kyohie Hatake was where our love came from, he was the reason for it. I loved my son and I lusted for my husband, I knew it didn't bother him because he was the same. There was always more fucking then talking every time I saw Itachi.

"Yuuna,"

Again his voice broke me from my mind. I looked up into charcoal colored eyes, there were not as beautiful as his Sharingan but just as intense.

"Yes,"

"I know I haven't met him yet, but it will happen. And soon the three of us will be together, his name and yours will change to Uchiha when that happens. I do have a word of caution for you my wife. Stay away from Orochimaru and keep Sasuke away from him as well."

"Itachi, Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru. There was nothing Nii-Sama nor I, could have done to protect him."

"I know, it is not your fault. When the time comes Orochimaru will not be able to come near any of you, but for now stay away from him."

"Should I tell Nii-Sama?"

"Yes, we need to keep his as an ally. He loves you and Kyohie and I know he wants to keep Sasuke safe, so let him help."

"Okay I will."

"Why don't we get something to eat and finish this report when we get back?"

"Yeah,"

"I have one last thing to ask of you."

He turned to his bag and grabbed a scroll from it and handed it to me.

"This carries information on someone who has had more than enough time to get the money he owes to us for the mission he requested. But of course he has found every way possible to dodge any of my men. He is currently within Konaha so it should be easy for you to handle getting the money and disposing of him."

"What if he has others around?"

"They will have to be disposed of as well my dear. Can you handle this?"

"Yes I'll have it done."

"Good, keep a portion of the money."

"Itachi I don't need any handouts."

"It's not a handout, this is me supporting you and our son. Keep half of the money and anything else he has that you like, just give me the rest."

"Okay."

We left the hotel fully dressed and I was thankful the rain had stopped for the time being. After a quick dinner we went back to the hotel and fucked till the morning sun came up. As always before Itachi left he whispered sweet words to me, just because we didn't love each other doesn't mean we can't show some sort of affection towards one another. We both left at separate times so as not to rise suspicion about our meeting.

With my face mask in place I made my journey back to Konoha. The third part of the Chuunin Exams was to start soon and I was put on security duty. I understood why, it was because of my sensory skills, I would be able to tell the difference between friend and foe a lot easier than others. I will say ever so often I run into other Senju but I doubt they even know who or what I am, the book Fugaku Uchiha had given me really helped. My expertise was as a Tracker-Nin within ANBU. I also worked with Ibiki Morino. And as in the past his team handled a lot of the security for the Chuunin Exams, we are trained to tell when someone is lying and telling the truth. They don't even have to talk, it could be the way they acted, walked, or even the way someone looked at something. All these things I learned very quickly when I was only twelve, Kakashi didn't like it. He thought it would have been better for me to be just any normal Konoichi and not draw attention to myself. But where was the fun in that, I very much enjoyed being known even if it was by a false name.

Yuuna Uchiha was hiding behind a mask, and Yuuna Senju died when she was six. So now I was left to be Yuuna Hatake, younger sister to Kakashi Hatake and teen mother to Kyohie Hatake.

As I continued on to get closer to the Village I sensed that someone was following me. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention, so when a weapon came flying at me, I had just enough time to avoid it but was not fast enough to block the fist that met my mask and knocked it off. I went flying from the tree I had been on and tumbled to the ground. I was quick to get back up and stop the second punch that was aimed at me. My attacker was male, but that was easy to tell considering he was taller and bigger than me. I saw something shiny come towards me and I tried to move but I felt sluggish. The kunai dug into my left side a long gash was put through my skin.

"Urgh,"

I grunted from the pain, red blood oozed out of the wound. Once more I was distracted and a fist landed hard on my opposite thigh, it would bruise by morning. Still feeling sluggish I was able to land a kick to my attackers side and he slide a bit away from me.

"What do you want?"

I asked, now that this man wasn't holding onto me I was gaining more movement.

'He must have some type of ability to slow me down.'

"You, I saw you with the Akatsuki. More so with Itachi Uchiha, he murdered my family and I am going to use you to get to him."

"Hate to say this but I don't mean anything to him, he wouldn't budge even if you killed me."

"The screams I heard from that hotel room sure do say otherwise."

'Shit.'

He charged at me again, I was careful not to let him touch me. So I stayed just slight out of his reach as I attacked back at him. I through shurikun at him and as he was distracted I sent a hard kick to his head knocking him out in the process.

'Damnit how would he have known anything. We had been sure to silence that room.'

I walked up to him and checked that he was still alive, there had been times when I sent a kick to the head and someone had died. I would send too much chakra to my leg and the blow would rattle the brain around and sever it from the stem, death on impact. He was alive just out cold I check through his things and found that he was from Rice Village there was a picture in his pocket. It was of a woman and two men all older than him.

'This must be the family he was talking about. What did they do to have you kill them Itachi?'

I thought to myself. When I stood up I finally felt the pain from my side wound, I needed to get home and get this cleaned up. Like my brother I hated Hospitals, they smelled like death. As I entered the gates of Konoha I ran into Kotetsu and Izumo. I let them know about the guy who was lying out cold just a few miles from the gate and to be careful not to let him touch them. They understood and offered to help me to the Hospital but of course I denied going and just headed home.

When I walked through the front door I noticed an extra pair of shoes in the entrance.

'Sasuke must be here.'

Removing my own shoes I tried to stay as quiet as possible, Kyohie was a light sleeper and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him screaming at me for waking him up. I peeled my now ruined corset off and stood in the kitchen with a sports bra on, I had changed to a more comfortable under garment when Itachi left the hotel room. The blood coming from my wound was coating the edge of my shorts which meant they were ruined too.

'Great I don't have the time nor the patience to keep replacing ruined clothes. But I might have too, Kyohie is growing and will need more suitable clothes for the summer.'

I went to the kitchen cabinet that I knew held all our medical supplies and opened it. I would have to stretch to get what I needed, despite the fact that those of the Senju Clan are mostly average height or taller I was just above five feet. So when I stretch I pulled too much at the wound and it sent a sharp pain through my side. I came back down only to bring things with me and they crashed to the floor.

"Urgh,"

I grunted from the pain, and after the loud noise I made I heard footsteps come into the kitchen. Kakashi's grey head came into view around the corner first. I looked at him with slight pain in my eyes, and he rushed to me.

"Yuuna, what happened?"

Before I could say anything another pair of footsteps were heard and to my relief it wasn't Kyohie. Like I said before he does not like being woken up, nor does his father. But Sasuke, well he is always alert and ready to throw the first punch if it meant the safety of others. He's a good kid but so misguided, had the Elders allowed me to take him in he might have maintained some of that happiness he used to have. His eyes grew wide when he saw the gash on my side, the last time I saw him he was eight and so small so fragile. Now he was thirteen and he didn't have a bright cheerful look about him anymore. Sasuke had grown so much I felt almost as if I was looking at an older Kyohie.

"You know the two of you could stop staring at me and help me."

They both came out of their initial shock and helped me sit down, Sasuke stayed by my side while Kakashi got the medical supplies.

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

"It was because of him, Yuuna this keeps happening. Why do you let the Hokage continue to send you out there?"

"Because it was either that or let the Council hold me in prison for being guilty by association."

I saw a spark of blue light come from Kakashi's fingers.

"Hold her still Sasuke, if she moves too much I'll slice right through her."

The teen took a hold of my shoulders and held me firmly in the chair, I tried not to pay attention to what Kakashi was going to do. I felt an intense burning in my side, this meant he was trying to close the wound and stop the bleeding. I tried not to let a sound pass through my lips because I was sure it would wake my two year old son. I jerk forward from the pain but Sasuke was quick to hold me in place. Finally the light and pain subsided I tried to even out my breathing.

"Sasuke will you get a wet cloth with warm water so I can clean the dried blood?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm surprised Kyohie is still asleep, normally he would be out here scream at you for being too loud."

"Sometimes I feel as if he forgets I'm his mother."

"Thanks Sasuke."

I looked up and met Sasuke's eyes, he had a question and I was pretty sure I knew what it was.

"Come kid out with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a question, just ask it already."

He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes before reopening them and asking his question.

"Why does your son look like my brother?"

"Ah there it is. I have been assigned to keep tabs on the organization your brother is part of for the last few years. But I got caught, I was tortured in every way possible then left at the Village gates beaten and broken. I wasn't sure who Kyohie belong to, but now it's pretty obvious who his father is."

That was the lie I was supposed to tell people who asked about his father. Though most didn't ask they just assumed who it was. Sasuke's eyes shifted to the floor they were hidden by the hair that fell in his face. I'm sure that was not the kind of explanation he was looking for. He must have thought I knew where to find Itachi, which he would have been right had I been able to tell him the truth.

"Your brother is the monster from your nightmares and mine. He's not someone to be taken lightly, and certainly not someone you can beat. I know you want revenge for what he did and believe me so do I, but that just isn't possible. He is beyond anyone's expectations of power for a single person."

"So you're saying it's hopeless to beat him."

"No, what I'm saying is that you're not ready, not yet. No one in this room could take him out, not even together."

Kakashi came back to where we were, he had been busy putting away the medical supplies. I tried to get up from the chair on my own but the pain in my side was too much for me and I went back into the chair. Sasuke came onto my other side and helped me up, Kakashi came to the other side and they both helped me to my room. Neither of them flicked on the light which meant Kyohie was laying in my bed. I slide into the side he wasn't on and Kakashi draped the blanket over me. Before Kakashi left I called to him.

"Kakashi, I was given a warning."

"From him?"

"Yes, he said Orochimaru is planning something and we need to keep Sasuke from him."

"It won't be easy. But I will do whatever it takes. I won't hand my student over to a monster the way I handed my sister to one."

"We both know I did this to myself, Nii-Sama."

"Try to get some sleep."

He left the room and I was alone with my son. I moved some of his hair from his face, his hair reached just below his chin. The slight touch caused him to stir just a little but he didn't wake up. His skin was so soft beneath my fingers.

"Mommy,"

He said softly yet still not awake. I put one finger in his tiny open hand and it closed around me. He sighed and smiled which caused me to smile. I never knew I could love someone so much even though I didn't want him. He was perfect in every way, beautiful red eyes and charcoal almost grey colored hair. I loved all of it.

Kyohie was already proving to be a prodigy from the rate he was developing at. When he was one years old he talked very clearly and understood the things that went on around him. He was even able to sense when Kakashi or I was around, Hiruzen was impressed with his growth but he was also concerned for his future. If others found out he was Itachi's son or if those of the Akatsuki knew they would want him for their own. I wouldn't let that happen, Itachi wouldn't let that happen. We both agreed he was safe in the Village, I could protect him from within and Itachi could protect him from the rest of the world.

Kyohie was the first blending of the two founding Clans of Konoha. Great things would be expected of him, from me, his father, and the Council. They were scared of what he could become, at first they wanted me to get rid of him. But with the help of my brother and Ibiki, they left him alone for now. Once a month Ibiki performed a mental evaluation on him to be sure he wasn't going to turn out like his father. This set the Council at ease for now but I knew they would be more on top of him as he got older.

"I will never let anyone hurt,"

I whispered to him and kissed his tiny fist. With my son sleeping soundly next to me I too fell asleep.


	5. Words can Hurt

**What are we fighting for**

 **Chapter 5: Words can hurt**

 _ **All I really want is something beautiful to say. Keep me locked up in your broken mind, I keep searching, never been able to find a. Light behind your dead eyes, not anything at all. You keep living in your own lie, ever deceitful and ever unfaithful. Keep me guessing, keep me terrified, take everything from my world. Say can you help me right before the fall, take what you can and leave me to the wolves. Words as Weapons by Seether**_

When I woke the next morning I was alone, the spot my son had been laying in was cold. I jolted out of bed and for a second I forgot about my wound, like I said it only lasted a second because I winced soon after moving too fast. I sent out my senses to cover over the house and found him.

'Good he didn't try to walk out the door.'

For a two year old my son was very daring and always trying to escape the house when I wasn't looking. I removed myself from the bed very slowly and pulled a shirt over my sports bra. My feet were bare but the cold hard wood felt good on them. I walked down the hall leading to the kitchen and found Kyohie sitting in his highchair with Sasuke next to him, he even had his hair pulled up so he wouldn't get food in it. I leaned against the wall and just watched them for a moment.

"Kakashi doesn't have you training today?"

Sasuke jumped slightly and turned to look at me, said nothing but shook his head. I came fully into the room and Kyohie finally noticed me.

"Mama wake."

"'Awake', yes I am."

When I looked closer at him I saw he had already gotten food in his hair.

"I'll never understand how you always manage to get dirty. Thank you for feeding him."

I looked at Sasuke and he stared back.

"He wouldn't shut up about it."

Kyohie turned away from me as if I was uninteresting to him and went back to his food. He lifted his spoon full of food and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Sake eat, eat."

He made a face and declined.

"No, you eat it."

"Eat, eat."

"I said no."

He turned back to me.

"Mama, eat?"

"Okay,"

I told him and he shoved the spoon in my mouth so I could take the food from it. The moment it hit my tongue I regretted it, quickly swallowing it I smiled at him.

"This taste like shit, no wonder he won't eat it."

"I never said I was good at cooking."

Sasuke said defensively.

"It's fine. I have some things to do. Would you be okay watching him for a little bit?"

"Yeah I think I can manage."

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long. I need to stop by the clinic and make sure this wound is properly healed, then I have to give my mission report to the Hokage."

"When Kakashi mentioned your wounds being because of him. He meant Itachi, right?"

"Yeah."

"You were with him, even though he's the reason for all of this?"

I hesitated to answer him, only because I didn't know how. I didn't know how to give him an answer without telling him everything at the same time.

"I do it to protect my son. To protect him from this Village that just wants to use him, they want to use you too."

I paused for a moment before continuing.

"The reason why I continue it is to ensure that the deep dark secrets of this Village don't seep through into the world. But my main reason for it is to keep ROOT away from you, my son, and my brother."

"Why would you go that far for me? You hardly know me."

"Because kid you may not have known this but you are a part of this mess that is my life, in more ways that I can tell you."

I didn't say anything else I stood and left to my room to get my pack. It took me about five minutes to get what I needed together. I came back to the kitchen to find the boys still eating, I walked up to Kyohie and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be good okay."

"Kay mama."

I walked pass Sasuke and ruffled his hair.

"I won't be long. Soon enough Sasuke you'll know the truth."

I left quickly, first going to the small clinic not far from my house. The old woman who ran the clinic was the same person who had been taking care of me since I was young when Kakashi went on long missions. I entered the front door, the bell dinging as I did so.

"I'll be with you in a moment."

A voice called from the back of the small clinic. I sat in the waiting room as the woman finished what she needed to do. When she came up to the front she made a disappointing face at me.

"Young Senju, what have you done this time?"

She was also one of the few people who knew who I really was.

"I just need you to check on the wound I had Kakashi close up for me last night."

"Fight with the husband my dear. Haven't you learned to stay away from him yet?"

"This may have been his fault but not his doing. Now can you please take a look at it?"

She motioned for me to follow her to the back exam rooms so she could take a look at my wound.

"Lift your shirt, I assume it is a side wound. Was it deep?"

"No still shallow enough for Kakashi to cauterize it and I was able to sleep without any blood seeping through the bandages."

"Good,"

She removed the bandages and took a look at it.

"Your brother did a good job at this. You have a mission soon? I would assume this is why you need me to check it."

"Yeah."

"Such trouble young love can bring. The only good is that beautiful little boy you have."

"Love has nothing to do with this."

"That may be in your eyes. But to him, to other people."

"It's loyalty, that's all."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my dear? I will clear you to go on missions, just please be careful. That boy needs his mother more than any other child in this Village, especially once his class mates express how they feel about his father. Bring him by soon so I may give him a check-up. That was a nasty cold he had last time, don't need him to constantly be sick."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As we talked we had made it back up to the front and I paid her, or tried to.

"I don't need you or the Uchiha to bribe me to keep your secrets. I plan to take them to my grave."

"This isn't a bride Sora, this is to show our gratitude."

"Fine I'll take it. I still want to see the boy, his health is important. I'm not sure if the sickness his father has is hereditary or not."

"I will bring him in soon."

I gave my thanks and said goodbye. One task down, one to go. The streets were starting to fill with people as the morning dragged on. It was mid-morning by now almost the afternoon. Which meant the Hokage tower would be buzzing with people all around doing their jobs like every other day.

I entered the Hokage tower, no one noticed me at first and I had liked to have kept it that way. But my luck always runs short.

"Hey, there beautiful."

I turned to see the owner of the voice. An old classmate of mine from when I was at the Academy; Ren Yamada.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I really don't have time for him right now. There are more important things that I could be doing.

"Is that really any way to greet an old friend?"

"I have something important to do and we're not friends."

"Always playing hard to get. How about we go out sometime?"

"I have a child to take care of, so no."

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind watching him so you can go on a date."

This conversation needed to end already.

"Look, I don't like you and we're not friends. Nothing is ever going to happen between us."

I didn't let him say anything else because I quickly turned and walked away from him. I just couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave me alone already. Was I not clear enough when we were younger that I had absolutely no interest in him; that did not change as I got older. I had no interest in anyone, except for Itachi and my son. But honestly just the fact that I have a child should be a red flag saying I am unavailable to anyone but the child's father. Then again maybe it was my own fault that people didn't see it that way. I mean it's not like I was running around the Village claiming to be married to Itachi Uchiha, so of course people wouldn't really know. Well that was going to change soon anyways, which was one of the reasons why I had to talk with the Hokage.

Coming to his office I knocked on the door and entered before being acknowledged.

"Ah, Yuuna. Come in dear, Asuma just finished his mission's report."

"Yeah I'm done here. I've got to go meet up with Shikamaru anyways."

The Hokage's son nodded his head at me then left the room.

"Close the door dear. I'm sure whatever it is you have to say is important and not for anyone's ears but our own."

I did as told and came to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Please take a seat."

In doing so I pulled my pack from my back and got out the two scrolls that I had been carrying with me. I handed both scrolls to the Hokage and he took them.

"Two this time?"

"One is my report and the other is a message from Itachi."

"I see, is it just about time then to move on with the plan. The sooner the better at this point, I plan to bring in a new Hokage at the end of the Chuunin Exam."

"Finally going it to retirement."

"For good this time."

"There was nothing else that could have been done before. Had things been different with the Kyuubi attack."

"Yes, Minato would still be alive and your son would have both his parents from the beginning."

"Things would be different."

"Very. Now let's see what Intel you were able to get me this time."

A good twenty minutes passed until the Hokage put the scroll down and ran a hand down his face.

"The Akatsuki plan to take on all the Tailed-Beast. This is not good. I thought we had enough to deal with when it was just Orochimaru."

He picked up the second scroll and I took that as my que to go. Even though I knew what was written it was still best to allow just the Hokage to read it. This way if asked I can deny ever knowing, clam the Hokage was the only one who had known. I bowed out of respect and left the room. I for one did still have a mission to get ready for.

On my way home I stopped by the grocery store and picked up a few things to cook dinner tonight before my mission. When I got back to the house Kakashi still wasn't home and I saw that Kyohie and Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch.

'Looks like its nap time for both of them.'

I gave a small giggle and walked away from them. Children should be children for as long as possible. I went to the kitchen to put away the things I bought, then went to jump in the shower. After showering I took out the scroll Itachi gave me with the details of my mission. To say I was looking forward to this mission would be a lie. I tossed the scroll across the bed, not wanting to look at it anymore. Stupid fat rich men who just want everyone else to do their dirty work. That's why this pig hired the Akatsuki for protection against his rival. But when it came time to pay up he was less than willing to do so. The man should have known they would come after them, though I don't think he expected his end to come in the form of a seventeen year old girl. The element of surprise was key here, one of the reasons why Itachi gave me these kinds of deals to close out.

"Yuuna, are you home?"

"Shit,"

I quickly reached for the scroll and hid it away so Kakashi couldn't see it. He opened the door just as I was stuffing it back into my bag.

"Hey. Hmm, what's that?"

"It's nothing, I have a mission later so I thought I'd cook dinner tonight."

"You need me to look after Kyohie?"

"Yup, I'll be out really late so there's no point in waiting up for me. Also I need you to keep Kyohie in your room tonight."

"I see. Is it that kind of mission?"

"No just keep him in your room."

I stood from my bed and started walking out of my room to go make dinner. I pushed pass by my brother as he laughed at me.

"I'm just messing with you."

"Well it's not funny you jerk."

I walked away from him completely and was half way to the kitchen when Kakashi yelled down the hall.

"Yuuna don't poison my food again."

We all enjoyed dinner together and I restrained myself from poisoning Kakashi's food again. The last time he made me unbelievably mad I poisoned his food. He spent a week in the hospital and because I was just a kid at the time I was sent to stay with the Nara's that whole time. Shikaku's wife took care of me and forced me to play with the other children my own age, she also made me dress like a girl. Frilly dresses and all, I hated it. Honestly they should have just let me stay with the Uchiha's at least then there would have been a chance to get Fugaku to let me train a little with him.

How could things have become this fucked up in the time that I've been a hostage of this Village? I still don't remember where I was before they had found me. I'm married to an S-ranked Criminal and I have a child with said criminal. My brother and brother-in-law are both emotionally scared and broken. So yes my life is totally fucked up.

 _ **Author Note: Okay so this took forever to get out. My bad. So first I moved out of my parent's house. A week later went to Anime Matsuri for the second time, it was awesome. Then I came back home and was super sick. Like my doctor told me I pretty much had everything but the flu, just great. And then I had to go to work sick and a week after that I had to go six days of work. And now a month later from the beginning of all this I am finally able to get this chapter posted.**_

 _ **So sorry it's late and I kind of feel it's a bit short. But hey it's better than nothing. I'm trying to get back into my routine of updating my stories. I have four new ideas that I'm almost done tweaking and they should be good to go by the time summer starts. So until then please do enjoy the other updates I will be trying to get out as often as humanly possible. – itachiluv89**_


	6. Eternally Yours

**What are we fighting for**

 **Chapter 6: Eternally Yours**

 _ **Our fate engraved, scar enslaved, as we mutually destruct. Repose, my love, I've sinned enough for the both of us. In the name of love... I'm more than willing to rot in hell with you. I'm ready to bury all of my bones, I'm ready to lie but say I won't, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to rot in this garden made of stones. I'm ready to bleed to make amends, and sleep in this dirt we call our bed, so tell me your secrets, and join me in pieces, to fall and rewrite the bitter end. Eternally yours. – Motionless In White – Eternally Your**_

I was able to mingle my way into the brothel fairly easy, especially when you wear almost nothing and have an exotic hair color. The pros and cons to me naturally stark white hair. The brute at the door barely took notice of me as I pushed pass him to get in. My cover was that I was to apply for the position they had open as a barkeep. I made myself busy behind the bar, pouring drinks that were overly filled with alcohol to keep everyone's brain fuzzy. This way no one would notice the blood bath that was going to happen when I took out the non-paying client and his goons. It was maybe a little passed two in the morning when I noticed the client walk in the door. Three goons following behind him as they looked around the place, and like any other man in this place he found a spot where scantily dressed women were occupying.

I took a deep breath and finally left my spot from behind the bar. I grabbed a tray from the bar top and walked over to the client.

"Can I get you something to drink Sir?"

I asked in an overly sweet voice. He looked at me, eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Yeah a glass of you."

He laughed and I gave a sugar filled giggle.

"I'll take your best bottle of Saki sweetheart, and keep them coming."

"Yes Sir, I'll have you drinks shortly for you."

I went back to the bar and reached for the most expensive bottle at the top of the shelf. But with me not being all that tall I was just barely out of reach.

"I'll get that for you Doll."

I looked over to see that the client had followed me back to the bar. He got the bottle down and handed it to me.

"Oh, Sir you didn't have to do that."

"It's my pleasure for someone as lovely as you. Why don't you come join me at my table?"

"I'm not sure the boss would like that?"

"It's fine, he's one of our best customers."

The owner of the brothel was standing behind me. He was a big man almost s big as Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Go ahead, I'd like to keep our regulars happy."

"Yes Sir,"

I followed the client back to his table. When he sat down he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"So how did someone like you end up in a place like this?"

"Not everyone has the opportunities to live such a lavish life."

"Well I'm sure I can help with that. If you'd like?"

"I may take you up on that offer."

An hour or so later and there was almost no one in the brothel. The client was far beyond intoxicated and so were his goons. I took this as my chance to get the job done. By creating shadow clones I was able to take out all of his goons at once. I looked down at my target who I had lying on the floor, my foot placed on his chest to keep him there.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am here on the request of the Akatsuki."

He visually paled after I spoke those words.

"You made the mistake of not paying a very dangerous organization. I am here to collect the debt and eliminate you."

"Why, why work for an organization like that? Are they threatening you? Is it the money you want?"

"No I don't do it for the money. But seeing as how I'm about to kill you I guess there really isn't any harm in telling you. I'm married to one of the most dangerous Shinobi to come out of this Village, and he just so happens to be in the Akatsuki."

His face turned even more fearful and before he could say anything else I slit his throat open, his blood sprayed across my chest and on my face. A hand appeared by the side of my face with a cloth and purple nail polish on the nails.

"You did well."

"What are you doing here Itachi? If someone were to find ou-,"

"You sound disappointed that I'm here."

I straightened up and turned to face him, he didn't give me a chance to reach up for the cloth he had because he started cleaning off my face for me. I stepped closer to him as he finished.

"I'm not disappointed, just concerned that someone will see you."

"Trust me, if Kotesu and Izumo; Ibiki's best men; couldn't keep me from walking in the front gate. I am pretty sure no one will ever know I am here."

"Itachi-Sama, I have my men ready to take care of the bodies."

"Thank you Jin, do be sure their valuables are left where my wife can find them. Kisame has the agreed on payment for you all."

"Yes Sir, I and my men will take our leave now."

I was a bit confused with the way the owner of the Brothel spoke to Itachi, though after he and the others began to remove the bodies it clicked.

"Itachi, this place,"

"Yes, it is an establishment secretly owned by the Akatsuki."

"Then if you already had your men watching this client. Why have me do the dirty work?"

"Because dear, despite the fact that we are married and you are the mother of my child, a person's loyalties can change all the time."

"I am most loyal to you, through and through. I thought you already knew that."

"I do, but Pain has his doubts. We must convince him not to have any."

Itachi tossed aside the bloody cloth as if it was offensive to him. And placed both hands on the sides of my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"He touched you."

His eyes bled into the red of his Sharingon.

"Yes, but he's dead now. Justice served."

I spoke very calmly and almost at a whisper.

"I suppose."

He jerked me into a rough kiss, his hands slid down to push up the front of my dress. Going for my legs he lifted me so they were around his waist. I dared not pull away from the kiss at feeling his tight grip around my thighs. Instead I moaned/whimpered into the kiss that was starting to turn sweetly. I made quick work with my hands unbuttoning that damn cloak he wore. I would not be the first to pull away, it was best to let him control things. When he did pull away I spoke.

"Itachi, as turned on as I am about fucking right here, I really don't want to get any more blood on this dress."

He didn't say anything but hold me tighter, if that was even possible. I noticed his eyes travel to the back of the brothel and he began to walk in that direction. Out of the main area and a short walk down the hall he slammed my back against a door and started kissing me again. He tried to open the door but found it locked, so moving slightly away from the door he kicked it open. Once inside Itachi reclosed the door and set me on top of a desk, I would assume this was an office of some sort. He pulled away from our kissing for a moment to remove his cloak completely and pushed me to lay back on the desk. I could very much feel his harden erection pressed against me.

Itachi's hands trailed lightly up my thighs till he reached my panties and slid them off just as slowly. I lifted my head to pull my hair from beneath me and reached my hands up over my head. I gripped to the edge of the desk and he removed his pants and underwear. He pushed into me slowly and I could feel completely as his whole size entered me.

"Uh, Itachi."

He leaned over the desk, hands still gripping my thighs.

"It may be a while before we are together like this again. Thought I'd make it last as long as possible this time."

"Mmh,"

Straightening back up he began to move slowly inside of me. And did it last for a long while, the sun was nearly fully up by the time we finished. At the end we had move to him sitting in the chair behind the desk as I moved up and down on his dick. We finished out the sweet bliss that always comes at the end and just sat there kissing for a few minutes more.

"Itachi the sun is up."

"Yes it is, as much as I do not want to go I must. Does he know about me?"

He was talking about Kyohie.

"No, our son is very talkative. I didn't want him to let it slip that you are his father. But he needs to know, I want to tell him everything. I want to tell Sasuke everything, the truth."

"Soon enough my Love, leave Sasuke to me. I should be the one to tell him the truth."

"I understand."

"Good. Maybe one last time before I leave."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

A little bit later with the sun high in the sky I was putting on different more comfortable clothes that Itachi somehow was able to get for me. They weren't my own clothes I knew that but it was better than walking around the Village in the daylight in the dress I was wearing. A knock at the door signaled Kisame.

"Itachi we need to get going."

"I'll be right out."

He turned back to me.

"Give me a few minutes and then head home. I will see you again soon, but when that time comes you must not cause any conflict. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be leaving now."

He kissed me one last time before walking out of the room. I notice Kisame stood on the wall across from the door. He gave me a very toothy grin and the two Akatsuki members left the Brothel. I walked along the streets of Konoha in the morning sun, taking my time in making my way back home where my responsibilities were. It's not that I don't want my son, I just truly didn't think I was mother material. But none the less I have a son and I was going to do everything to be a good person just for him.

My walk was interrupted when I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey Yuuna,"

I turned to see Ren Yamada.

'Has he not learned anything yet?'

"Fancy meeting you here this early in the morning."

"I am on my way home. Excuse me but I must be going."

I turned away from him and began to walk away, but he caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"How about I walk with you?"

Before I could reply back an 'ANBU' showed up.

"Yuuna Hatake, your brother has asked me to escort you home."

He stood straight and regal. He also had a vice like grip around Ren's own wrist, I knew one twitch and he would break it in half. His covered face was now looking at Ren.

"I also suggest you remove your hand from her."

Another tight squeeze proved his point of breaking it and Ren's fingers became slack on my wrist, he removed his hand from me. As did Itachi from him.

"I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind me walking his sister home. So you can leave now ANBU."

"Kakashi Hatake is my Capitan and I only follow his orders."

I didn't want things to get any worse than it already had so I spoke.

"You really shouldn't mess around with these ANBU guys Ren. For those who have been in it since childhood, their Capitan's word is law and there is no way around."

"Hatake isn't even a Capitan anymore he's been discharged for years now."

"You wouldn't understand, Chuunin."

Itachi said nothing more, he placed his hand on my shoulder and we disappeared in a murder of crows. We reappeared a little bit away from the house.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"You could have broken his wrist."

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point Itachi. You're supposed to keep a low profile. I need to get going, keep quiet while leaving the Village. If not for me but for your son."

"I will."

He left me standing there and I had to wonder if the ROOT members who were in place to always follow me heard what we said. Even if they did, there was no way they could prove it was Itachi Uchiha I was talking to. I walked up to the door and could already sense the small being waiting at the door for me to come inside. I opened the see door to see my black haired, red eyed son looking up at me.

"Mama, I miss you. Where you go?"

"I was on a mission."

I picked him up into my arms and held him close. Yes for this small boy I would try to be a better person.

"I always miss you, when you gone."

"Really, I miss you too baby."

"I know."

He leaned away from me and look me in the eyes.

"Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The man, outside with you."

I should have known.

"Soon enough you will meet him. Why don't we get something to eat?"

"'Kay,"

I walked to the kitchen and made some food for us and the two who were still asleep. They should be getting up soon to start training. Sasuke was going to need all the training he could get with the opponent he had waiting in the third round. Garaa of the Sand, scary kid to face off with. Not only that, but there was still the threat of Orochimaru. Kakashi said he saw him briefly and the snake like man made it very clear he was there for Sasuke. Why? He's just a kid. A kid who needed to be protected, a kid who needed his brother more than any of us. Soon, soon enough Itachi and I would make everything right.

 _ **AN: Yay! Another chapter, I do hope you all like it. – itachiluv89**_


	7. The aftermath of destruction

**What are we fighting for**

 **The aftermath of Destruction**

 _ **I never liked the shelter, I'm constantly alone. I'm pointing out my weakness, there's an emptiness at home. I need to find a reason, to live this way. I'm running out of patience, and my live is over. I'm standing here but I'm on my way, searching for an answer. I'm standing here but it's all the same, and I'm running out of patience. And I will take my reason, from you. And I have gained a reason, from you.– My Reason By Spiritfall**_

The chuunin exams had taken a turn for the worse right at the end. The Village was attacked by one of its own, Orochimaru. He, along with the help of his new Village the Sound Village and the Sand Village tried to destroy Konoha. Though I didn't think he would expect to fight against the Hokage and lose the use of both his arms. And even though he only lost his arms we as a Village lost many, including the third Hokage.

Trying to get my son dressed this early in the morning was easy. If only because he was not awake enough to fight me on what he was going to wear. Once he was dressed I let him lay back down on my bed while I finished getting ready.

"Yuuna it's almost time to go."

"Okay Sasuke we will be out in a minute."

He walked away from the door and back to the front to wait for us to come out. I walked over to Kyohie to get him up again.

"Hey there sleepy head. Come on let's get going."

"Hmm,"

He looked up at me with a look that said 'just leave me here'. I bent down to pick him up and he laid his head on my shoulder as we walked out the door and to the front with Sasuke. When Kyohie saw him he wanted for Sasuke to carry him. Very easily Sasuke took him into his arms, in the beginning I had been scared that he would hate Kyohie because he was Itachi's son. But everyday he proved that to be the opposite. He loved my son as if he were his own brother, in a way they treated each other like brothers. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

"That should be Naruto and Sakura,"

"I know,"

"Of course you do."

I opened the door and Kakashi's other two students were standing there.

"Hey Yuuna-Chan, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes Naruto, come on Sasuke."

We all walked from the house to the funeral ceremony sight together. Kakashi was no where to be found he had been gone since the before the sun came up.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto."

Kyohie greeted them when he saw the other two.

"Hey little man, you're up early huh."

"I wanna go back sleep."

"You will, but we got some big boy stuff to do okay."

"Mkay,"

He turned his head to face Sasuke and stayed that way as we got closer to the ceremony. Throughout the ceremony Kyohie had moved himself all around Team7 and now at the end he was leaning in Naruto's arms. The rain had even finally stopped as everyone started to disperse from the ceremony. Naruto handed Kyohie to Kakashi so Team7 could meet up with the rest of the Rookie 9. It was just the three of us who walked back home. Upon entering our home Kakashi put Kyohie down and the first thing he did was go to the kitchen.

'He must be hungry.'

"Mama,"

He called me, yeah he was hungry. I walked into the kitchen two and started to make something for all of us to eat.

"What time is your meeting with the Elders tomorrow?"

"Early."

"Are you going to go alone?"

"Yes, I need you to be here with Kyohie."

"We can leave Sasuke with him, I think I should go with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be just fine on my own."

"I know that, but when the Hokage gave you to me I made a promise to never let anything happen to you. So far I have not been able up hold my end of that promise very well."

"We both know there was no way you could have prevented this."

"I never should have let the two of you met. But because I saw how Itachi was a bit of a loner and you were just alone in this world I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Nobody could have predicted what happened that night, Nii-Sama. And anyways I would have met him eventually, had I convinced Fugaku enough he would have trained me himself."

"He did ask often but I held strong and told him no every time."

"So, you are the reason he wouldn't do it. Fine if you want to come tomorrow you can. We'll just let Sasuke know later when he gets home."

"You're going to keep him here?"

"Yes, this is where he should have been this whole time. This is where Naruto should have been the whole time."

"You know I tried. I was lucky when they gave me you. There was no way they were going to let me keep Minato-Sensei's son and the last Uchiha along with you. The Elders would have made me choose and I knew I wouldn't have been able to. They would have just taken all of you away from me."

"And yet they let you be their teacher."

"The third Hokage got a lot of grief for doing that. But yes, they finally gave in and I will do whatever it takes to make up for my previous failures."

"You're not a failure Nii-Sama, you're just too hard on yourself."

I walked to the table where Kyohie and Kakashi both sat and brought some food with me. I pulled up Kyohie's hair so it wouldn't get into his food.

"You need a haircut sweetie."

"Kay mama."

"He would agree with you if you said he needed a bath."

"No, no bath. I don't wanna uncle Kashi, no bath."

"Hai, hai no bath. Eat your food."

"Kay,"

He made a face at Kakashi before eating his food. The one thing aside from being put down for a nap that my son hated it was taking a bath. Though not the bath its self, it was more getting ready to do it. Once I had him in the tub he was fine, getting him out was a problem too though. I might just give him a bath anyways and take him to get a haircut tomorrow after my meeting with the Elders. I was a little nervous about this meeting, they never approved of Sarutobi sending me out to get the intel from Itachi. And now there was nothing to stop them from pulling me away from my mission. There were a lot of things they would be able to do or change now that Sarutobi wasn't around.

"You're stressing too much about this."

"I know. I'm just a little worried about what they're going to tell me or do."

"They can't take him from you Yuuna. He is your son and there are a lot of people who would back you up if that came to be."

"Yeah. Hey, the food goes in your mouth not your hair Kyohie."

"This more fun mama."

He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the door, his eyebrows scrunched together before he spoke.

"Someone here."

Before I could Kakashi stood and was walking back to the front of the house.

"Stay here," He said.

I picked up Kyohie mess and all and took him to my room.

"What's wrong mama?"

"Nothing baby, I need you to stay in here and don't come out until I come for you okay."

"Okay."

I left him on the bed and he laid back on it.

'Maybe he'll take a nap on his own this time.'

I sealed the door shut before going up to the front to see who had come in. They cloaked their self and I didn't like not knowing what was coming into my home. I was not expecting to see him here.

"Itachi."

"There has been a change of plans Yuuna."

"What is going on?"

"With Sarutobi dead it is no longer safe for you and Kyohie here. We need to leave before tomorrow."

"You're not taking them anywhere Uchiha."

"I understand your concern Kakashi, but this is for their own good. It won't be for long. Just until I know it is safe for them here."

"How do I know you will bring them back? What if you decide to keep them where ever you are taking them?"

"You have my word I will bring them back. But if she goes to that meeting tomorrow, neither of us will ever see her again. They plan to lock you up and claim you a traitor and it's not because you know my whereabouts. It's because we're married and have a child."

Kakashi stood stiff.

"I'm not leaving Itachi."

"Yuuna. He has a point, if you stay here any longer things could very well go bad. We all know the third Hokage was the only thing keeping the Elders from doing as they please. You and Kyohie need to go with him, before Sasuke gets back."

"We need to leave, now."

"Yeah pint size. The longer we stay the sooner someone is going to notice we are here."

Kisame came from around the corner a sleeping Kyohie in his arms.

"Kisame."

"He's a sleep, we need to work on your sealing Jutsus."

"Yuuna,"

"Alright. I'll go give me a few minutes to get some things together."

The three men in my home stayed in the living room while I went to get some of my things and Kyohie's. This wasn't right, I shouldn't be packing to run from our problems. But to hear my brother agree with Itachi I really had no choice but to do what they said. I filled a pack for myself and one for my son then returned to the living room. When I got back Itachi was now the one holding Kyohie.

"I'll take those kid."

Kisame took the bags from me and slung them over his shoulder. I looked at Kakashi, who was just staring at the ground then to Itachi.

"When you are ready."

He told me and I went to my brother.

"It won't be for forever Nii-Sama."

He said nothing when he looked at me, then pulled me into an embrace that promised he did not like this but it had to be done.

"I know, if he decides not to bring you back I will find you nothing will stop me from finding you."

I held onto him and squeezed my arms around him. I felt him pick his head up to look at Itachi.

"If anything happens to them I will come after you. You will have nowhere to hide from me. So I very much suggest you keep them safe. Even if it cost your own life."

"I swear no harm will come to them while they are with me. I cannot tell you where I am taking them, but they will be safe. There is one more thing that needs to be done before we leave."

"And what's that?"

"We need to make it look like I kidnapped them. I am going to block out this memory itself from you until the time is right. So please like you did once before trust that I can protect them until it is safe to bring them back."

Itachi's eyes bleed into his Sharingan, he and Kakashi stood still for mere seconds before my brother was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Itachi, why-"

"It had to be done. Now let's go."

We walked out of the house and I was about to close the door.

"Don't, remember we need to make it look like I kidnapped you."

"I can take care of the rest here."

"Let's go Yuuna."

I followed Itachi while Kisame stayed behind. But something worried me.

"He won't hurt my brother."

"No, I already took care of that. He is going to leave an inkling of my presences behind to better solidify what happened."

"What did you do to him?"

"When Sasuke gets back he will rush him to the hospital. Kakashi will be fine."

Being in one of the less populated parts of the Village allowed for us to leave with no trouble. Kisame caught up quickly before we were too far from the Village. Kyohie stayed a sleep the whole time, when time came he finally woke. I learned that while I had been getting some of our things Itachi woke him only to put him back to sleep with his Sharingan.

"Where's mama?"

He was groggy from the Genjutsu and had not noticed I was next to them.

"I'm right here Kyohie."

He looked in my direction and smiled at me. I thought he would have wanted me to hold him but he did not.

"Okay,"

He leaned back down on Itachi and we continued to walk until a small village came into view.

"We will stay here for the night and leave early in the morning. Go with your mother Kyohie."

I took him into my arms, happy to have him there. As I walked behind Itachi I noticed he was not wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but rather civilian looking clothes. Turning to Kisame I noticed he looked almost the same. In my haze of leaving behind everything I had not taken in their appearance at all.

Itachi walked in to the Inn and up to the front desk. The woman standing there smiled a little too brightly for my liking at him so I stood closer. Kyohie was looking around the room and found Kisame standing by the door. The fact that my son felt very comfortable around both of them after only meeting them today was a little unnerving for me.

"Yes Sir how can I help you?"

"I need a two-bedroom suite for the night."

"Okay let me see what we have available."

"Itachi are you sure it is wise to be staying somewhere this public?"

"We are far enough from the village for no one to recognize us."

"Alright."

Kyohie was getting restless being in my arms he wanted me to put him done.

"Stop it,"

Itachi noticed my struggle with him and spoke.

"Kyohie, enough."

He looked from me to Itachi, then reached for him pulling on his shirt. Itachi complied and held him in his arms.

"Alright Sir so we do have a suite available for you."

The receptionist said before she looked up.

"Oh, he is so cute."

"Thank you, the room."

"Yes, let me get the key."

She reached around to pull a key off the wall behind her and handed it to Itachi.

"Here you go, room 407."

"Thank you,"

Itachi took the key but Kyohie reached for it too.

"I hold it, I wanna hold it."

He handed our son the key and then we walked away to go to the room.

"Don't lose it."

"I won't."

We made our way to the stairs and Kisame followed behind us at a small distance. Kyohie was gleefully holding onto the key until we did get to the room and Itachi took it from him to open the door. Inside Kyohie looked around the place to take it in.

"I get down now?"

"Okay,"

Itachi put him down to stand, his walking was still a little wobbly, but he was able to get enough footing to not fall.

"See mama it all okay,"

He said looking up at me. Kisame placed our bags on the small couch then walked to one of the rooms closing the door behind him.

"What is the plan Itachi? Where are you taking us?"

"It's not much further, we will get there before nightfall tomorrow. I have a safe house the three of us will stay in."

"For how long,"

"Long enough to have another Hokage in place. Once she is settled into the position I will go alone to speak with her and after, only after she can guarantee our safe within the Village will I bring you back."

"And if this Hokage cannot?"

"Then we will leave the Fire Country all together. I will give Kakashi and Sasuke the choice to come with us. If not they will at least know where we are."

"You know who the next Hokage is going to be?"

"I have a very good feeling who it is."

"Hey, hey."

Kyohie had finished his exploring and now wanted Itachi's attention. Itachi looked at him.

"What?"

"My name Kyohie, what yours?"

"It's Itachi. Do you know who I am?"

He asked as he came down to be eye level with our son. And just like any other time Kyohie meets someone new he put his hand on Itachi's chest. He was feeling his chakra, to be honest I didn't know where he learned to do that. But he used it to find out who someone was in relation to him.

"Hmm,"

He gave a small smile before talking again.

"My dad. Right mama?"

"Yes, he is your father."

"Kay, I'm hungry."

He almost succeeded in walking away before Itachi took his small hand in his own.

"Hey,"

Kyohie looked back at Itachi.

"I,"

Itachi's words got caught and he couldn't get them out.

"I know."

Kyohie finally got from Itachi's hold and walked to sit at the small table in the room.

"It's almost like he can read your mind. I don't know how he does it nor where he learned it from."

"He's perceptive, he knows how to understand his surroundings after only being there for a short time."

"I'm not happy about this. We shouldn't have left the Village like that."

"Happy or not it had to be done. Your safety and his are the only important things to me."

"Mama,"

"I know Kyohie. Is there somewhere we can feed him. He gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'll be back shortly with some food."

"Okay,"

Itachi left but returned shortly with food. When he came back Kyohie thought he was the best person ever, but I knew that was only because he had food. Before we went to bed I gave him a bath.

"Mama, why we no go home?"

"Because we are going on a trip."

"But where uncle Kashi and uncle Sake?"

"They stayed at home. It's just us and your father who are going."

"What about Shark-man?"

"He won't be here for long just until we get to where we are going."

"Mkay."

He let the conversation drop and I was great full for it. For once getting out of the bath was not a struggle, he was eagerly trying to get into the other room with Itachi who was already laying in the bed.

"Shh mama don't be loud."

"I can hear you."

"Ah, he found us."

Kyohie squeaked and dug his head into my shoulder with a giggle.

"Why are you being so silly?"

"This fun."

"Okay, it's time for bed."

I put him down on the bed and he crawled to lay in the middle next to Itachi.

"Goodnight daddy,"

Itachi didn't speak at first, he just watched Kyohie get comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight Kyohie."

"Mama, you come lay too."

"Okay."

I got into the other side of the bed and laid facing our son while he was on his back and Itachi was facing me. Ever so quickly Kyohie's eyes began to close and he fell asleep before we both did.

"I will not let anything happen to either of you Yuuna. I will protect you both at all cost."

"I know Itachi, I know."

I stayed awake a little longer just watching them sleep. It was nice to have both of them with me. But I was still worried about Kakashi or what Sasuke would do when he found out what happened. The thoughts running through my mind almost made it impossible to sleep, eventually I did close my eyes and slept till we had to get up to leave the next morning.


	8. To be a Failure

What are we fighting for

Chapter 8 – To be a Failure

Drive the cloud away, we will fall from last to none. The dark before the dawn, the war will carry on. Look for the light that leads me home. Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Tired of waiting breath, tired of nothing left. Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down. Failure. -Breaking Benjamin

Sasuke sat in a chair next to Kakashi's unconscious body in a hospital room. He just watched him, the same way he had done for the last few days. He and Sakura took turns staying with him even though they knew he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. When the three of them had returned to the house they found their Sensei laying on the floor not moving. The house looked as if a fight had broken out and there was one signature of chakra that Sasuke had never been able to forget. It was his brother, Itachi Uchiha, he had been here. And he took Yuuna and Kyohei with him after torturing one of the few people Sasuke thought would be able to hold his own long enough for reinforcements to get there.

"He's going to be okay Sasuke. Once Naruto gets back with Lady Tsunade she will heal him."

"Yea, he'll be back in a few days. I should have gone home with them."

"This isn't your fault Sasuke. Why don't you go home and get some sleep I'll take watch for a few hours."

"I can't go home. Knowing he was right there and I couldn't do anything to help them. He took my family from me, again."

"You can sleep in the other bed. I don't think anyone would mind."

Sasuke said nothing to her, Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sitting here deprived of sleep is not going to help any of them."

This time he looked at her and she could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Alright."

Sasuke got up from the chair and went to lay in the second bed facing the door. While Sakura sat in the chair for the next few hour she took this time to read through some medical books that the nurses let her borrow to help sued the boredom away.

When we reached the safe house Itachi was talking about there was someone waiting outside the house.

"Welcome back Lord Uchiha and company."

She bowed to Itachi and looked from him to me and Kyohei.

"My wife and son will be staying here with me."

We walked into the house and she walked behind us. Kisame had left to walk the perimeter of the place.

"For how long are you planning to stay this time my Lord?"

"Until it is safe to take my family home."

"I do wish you had let me know they were coming. I am going to have to go back into to town to get more supplies."

"Kisame with accommodate you with the necessary funds to get what is needed."

"Thank you my Lord. Does the child eat solids yet?"

"Yes he does."

I answered her this time.

"Good, if there is anything you like specifically Mistress do let me know. I will leave shortly to get the things you all need before night fall."

"Thank you I will make a list of things."

I set Kyohei down in the living room, he was starting to get squirmy again. The woman left to the kitchen to do something and it was just the three of us left in the room.

"Akane will come by once a week to replenish the house for us. It would not be wise for you or Kyohei to go out to the small Village close by."

"Okay,"

"You're not going to fight me on this."

"I don't know what to do anymore Itachi. But if staying here is what keeps my son safe then I will do it."

"It wont be for long."

He said as he walked closer to me and put both his hands on either side of my face. He was about to kiss me when Akane walked back in.

"My Lord I have finished making lunch for you all."

"Thank you Akane."

Just then Kisame walked in and Kyohei went up to him.

"Hey, hey time for food."

"I heard kid."

Kisame bent down to pick him up and they walked to the kitchen to eat.

"I don't know if to be concerned or happy that they are comfortable with each other."

"He won't hurt our son, there is nothing to worry about."

"And if he did?"

"He wouldn't live very long after."

"I love my son Itachi, I might even love you. But if anyone proves to be a threat to him I will do everything I can to remove that threat"

He didn't say anything because he knew I was serious. This wasn't the first time I tell him I'd choose my son over anything else. After our small staring match we too walked into he kitchen to eat. I made a list for Akane, she and Kisame went into the small village nearby to get more things for us. When they came back and dropped everything off I helped put it away, later that night they both left.

Over the next few days Itachi had a few of his men from the Akatsuki coming and going taking orders from him. I kept Kyohei away from all of it, the less criminal activity my son saw the better. I was also told that at some point I would have to take on a mission or two for the Akatsuki. I wasn't happy about it when I was told. I didn't want to leave Kyohei alone with any of the others, I was still skeptical about leaving Itachi alone with him.

"Come on Granny Tsunade, Kakashi-Sensei needs you."

"Naruto, I will get to him in just a moment."

"But he,"

"I know he needs my help but I need to do this now. Give me a few minutes and we will go to Kakashi."

"Fine."

Naruto stood outside the Hokage's office and waited for a good hour before Tsunade came back out and they went to the Hospital. Very quickly Naruto walked through he halls of the Hospital with Tsunade following behind him.

"Come on he's in here."

He opened the door and saw that Sasuke and Sakura where there too. They both sat by their Sensei's bed watching him.

"Hey guys. You been here the whole time?"

"Ah, Naruto you're back."

Sakura looked at him while getting up from the seat she was in. She bowed in greeting to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade you really came."

"Hm, oh you must be Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi's other two students."

"Can you really help him?"

Sasuke was the one who spoke without looking at her.

"Yes I can. Now if the two of you would just give me some space I will get to work."

Tsunade walked up to a very unconscious Kakashi and concentrated her chakra to her hand. She placed her hand on his forehead and moments later Kakashi opened both eyes. He tried to get up but Tsunade pushed him to stay laying down.

"We have a lot to talk about Kakashi. Naruto I expect you to keep me up to date on how your Sensei is feeling."

"Sure thing Granny Tsunade."

"And stop calling me that. I also need more on formation on Yuuna Senju, if Itachi Uchiha does have her and her child I need to know why he would want them. I heard of her before but I hadn't expected she would bring so much trouble."

"Whatever."

The woman walked out of the room leaving Team7 with their Sensei. The three of them surrounded him.

"Oh,"

Sakura walked away for a moment only to return with a mask in hand.

"I believe you need this Sensei."

She handed it to him and they all looked away, even though deep down they were very eager to see what his face looked like.

"Do you know where they are?"

This came from Sasuke.

"No, we couldn't even sense him or his partner coming."

"Guys maybe we should let Kakashi-Sensei rest. We can come back and check on you in the morning Sensei."

"Yea, and we will bring you some real food. Like ramen, that's the best thing to help you heal up real quick."

"Naruto he needs actual nutrients to heal properly not just ramen."

Sakura hit Naruto upside the head.

"Ow, Sakura that hurt."

"Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow Sensei. Get some rest."

As they walked away Naruto came to a realization.

"Hey Sasuke you can stay at my place for now, if you want."

"Yea, thanks Naruto."

Now it was just Kakashi alone in his room. He ran the memories through his mind again. They somehow felt misplaced, almost as if they shouldn't be there. But they had to be real if not Yuuna and Kyohei would be here too. But they weren't here, they were gone. Itachi came into the Village without warning or being detected and took them from him. He took his sister and his nephew. His family, they were gone. The two people he had begun to care for so much after the things he went through before they came along. Gone, they were gone and he couldn't even hold out against that damn Uchiha long enough for them to get away. He promised he wouldn't fail her again and he did just that.

"I failed you little sister, even after I said I wouldn't do that anymore."

Kakashi stared at the ceiling over his bed for a long while before he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
